Finding the Blue Moon Stone
by TheLucky38
Summary: Takes place during "The Pain of the Meat Addicts." Aang wants to be engaged with Katara and remembered a vendor who that tells him where he got the "Blue Moon Stone" from. Will Aang be able to retrive the stone so he can make it and give it to the one he loves. You can all do the math. Rated M for what's to come.
1. How to Find out for Sure

**TheLucky38: This is one of the short stories that turns into a longer story. It is during "The Pain of the Meat Addicts." Aang wanted to give Katara something that could lead to an engagement. Takes place after Sokka and Toph go to bed after they made the deal. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender". He had a bunch of bullets in him. I can't believe he's still alive.**

**TheLucky38: "What happened to you?"**

**Disclaimer: It all started when..."**

**The rest is on the bottom, but first read this chapter.**

* * *

Aang was on his bed in his room. He kept twisting and turning, not about nightmares. It's mostly because of the Blue Moon stone that the vendor at the market, Owaka the 23rd, told him where he got it. It was at the Searchlight caves in the village known as "Shu", which is known for great mining and fishing grounds. Aang remembered exactly what it looks like.

The Blue Moon stone had the color blue like the sun setting while the moon rises. The outside of the stone was smooth and gentle even if he didn't touch it, he could feel it. It was like a mirror that shines when people passed by and showed their reflections. This will be perfect for the one he loves, Katara.

Unfortenetly, Owaka the 23rd told him that the Blue Moon stone was hard to find these days. Mostly because the Fire Nation used them to fuel their engines during the hundred year war. It's just sad, seeing the most wonderful things on earth being destroyed by the torments of war.

Aang was having doubts that he could find the stone at all. Then again he was determine to find the perfect necklace for Katara. He loves her with all of his heart and wanted to be closer to her. Even more closer then when they are in bed and they make love, he wanted something more.

"If Owaka the 23rd can find it. Then so can I." he said thought out loud. He was lucky that his walls are soundproof or anyone around him could hear it. He imagines himself proposing to Katara somewhere romantic.

The balcony where they started being a couple? 'To obvious.' He thought.

The Cave of Two Lovers? 'After Last time, I think it will be to akward.'

Ember Island? 'I almost lost her.' Then he decided to figure that out after he got the Blue Moon Stone. Plus the design for it.

So Aang got up and went outside of the hallways.

* * *

Aang went to the onley person who could help him get out of the Jasmine Dragon without worrying Katara. As he approched the door to Zuko's room, it had some kind of hankerchief on it. Aang ignored it and went in, that was a mistake.

Zuko was in his bed alright, getting it on with Mai and Jin. Aang quickly closed his eyes and looked away. Even though he did it with Katara and is fourteen, he still acts like he doesn't know what it is.

Zuko looked up at Aang with shock in his eyes. "Aang what are you doing? I put that hankerchief on the door for a reason!" Then the other girls stopped as well. "Oh come on Zuko, can't we let him in so we can have a really good time." said Jin. Zuko was thinking to himself but then ignored it. "No his heart is only for Katara. No other acceptions."

Jin was mad, but at the same time impressed about Aang's loyalty to Katara. She shrugged it off and got out of the covers. Mai did so as well and they got their clothes back on. Zuko was still in his bed. "Ok, I need you two to step outside for awhile. I have to talk to Zuko on importent matters." said Aang.

The two left with no hesitation.

Zuko was pretty disapointed and looked at Aang with rage. "I was going to have a 3-way Aang! A 3-WAY! That's every man's fantasy. Well maybe not your fantasy, but mine." Then sat up with his covers. "What in spirits name do you want?"

Aang told him about the Blue Moon stone and how he can get it. He also told him not to tell Sokka, Toph, or Katara this information.

"Why do you not want me to tell them?" Zuko asked.

Aang looked at him seriously. "If Sokka or Toph knows then they will use that for their advantage and black mail me. If Katara knows then the surpirse for a perfect engagment are gone." He looked down, knowing that by not telling Katara. Aang was betraying thier trust.

Zuko understood what Aang was saying. "Aang. You arn't betraying Katara. Your trying to make her happy with the Blue Moon stone that your going to give her. Plus I heard in Shu that they have the smoothest silk for the necklace part. It is costly, but since your the Avatar you could get it for free or lower. I'll go with you tomorrow to find it."

Aang then bowed in respect to Zuko. "Thank you Sifu hotman." Then left.

He always hated it when Aang calls him that. The fire in the candles swore through the air. Fire benders, the worst hot heads in the world.

* * *

If Aang was going to be gone for awhile, then he decided to go to someone that will always have his heart, Katara. As he was in front of her door he knocked on it. "Come in." he heard. Aang always loved it when Katara talks, it's like a wonderful song that plays in his ears as the world turns. He opened the door to see Katara still lying on her bed. "Hey Katara." he said.

Then like a heartbeat she shot up right away and walked up to him. She had her white bindings on. To Aang no matter what she wore, she will always be beautiful to him. "Sorry that I woke you up."

"Aang I don't mind if it's you. If it was someone else, I would waterwhip them out of here." Then points to her vase that is always filled with water. For waterbender's its a smart thing to do if someone attacks you during the night. "Are you ok Aang?"

Aang was staring at her with love struck eyes. "Aang?" she said again. That got him out of his fantasy world. "Oh sorry about that. I was just wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?" he was worried that she would say no because he woke her up. But when they are a couple, he is always wrong on that account.

"Of course you can Aang." Then takes one of his hands and leads him to her bed. They laid across each side of the bed, looking at each other's eyes. "Did you want Sokka and Toph to stop eating meat Aang?: she asked.

Aang knew she was going to ask something like that eventually. "I didn't want you to be angry at them all the time. So I decided to make them suffer for all of the times you never got as much meat as them."

Katara leaned in closer and shared a quick kiss. "I know that I love meat Aang, but I'm not addicted to it." Then she kissed him again, with a little more force. Then looks at him in the eyes. "So, are you going to do it or what?" she asked with a sly smile.

Aang's response was a kiss on her lips and his toung dancing around them, begging for entrance. She accepts it at an instant and thier tounges battled for dominance. They soon broke the kiss. "Does that answer your question, my forever girl?"

She just smiled at him and said. "Just give it to me, my forever boy."

They began to make love to one another.

* * *

**TheLucky38: I guess you'll have to wait for the LEMON. 'evil smile'. Ok my old Disclaimer who is at The Thorn, fighting for his life. Told me that there are Disclaimer's getting killed by someone with a Mini Gun. I think it's the Joker? Time to pay him a visit. For those who knows who it is, don't spoil the surprise.**

**P.S.- Random thoughts, with TheLucky38: I had homecoming today and people in my art class painted all over my face with the school colors. I thought it was cool and went around the school. The only sucky thing is that I had to wash it off. It wasn't face paint, so it hurt like hell! It was worth it though!**


	2. Young Love that Never Dies

**TheLucky38: Are you all mad because you waited for so long for a LEMON? Well don't worry the wait is over. To be honest I was going to put a wedding story up about Aang and Katara, but some of the author's beat me to it. Plus I liked the story "Aang's Birthday" and I don't want to piss off the Author . So that's one of the reasons why I'm making this story. **

**Aang: Finally!  
Katara: Yes it's here.  
Random Guy: You can do it! You can do it all night long!  
Aang and Katara blush by that comment.**

* * *

Aang and Katara were kissing underneath the covers, letting their tounges battle for dominance. Aang was about to go on top of her but then...

"Oh no you don't." she said with an evil smile. Then used her waterbending on the vase right next to her and puts the water around his hands. After that she laid him down, then freezes the water against the bed, freezing him on his back. "Don't think I'll let you get the better of me." Aang smiled "Why would I want to get the better of you? You're gorgeous when you take control." Then looks up at Katara.

Those words melted within herself. So melted that her pussy was already wet from hearing them from the one she loves. "Looks like someone is already wet." said Aang. Then he became hard. "We'll it looks like you're excited too." she said with her sexy voice. So she used her waterbending to rip off his monk shirt.

"Oh come on. At least take it off." Aang said with fake-anger. He had plenty of shirts, mostly from Katara that made him some shirts here and there.

Then she began to place butterfly kisses throughout his tatoo's, he started to moan with every kiss she placed. This made her want to explore around a little more.

Katara then used her waterbending to flip Aang around and then freezes him, with his head up so he can breathe. Then placed the rest of the kisses in his back. Suddenly she stops right away.

Aang was surprised that she stopped. "Katara. Why did you stop?" Then he remembered. "Oh that."

The thing that made her stop was the scar that was placed on his back from Azula long ago. So she placed a big kiss on it to make him feel better. "Ohhhhh yesss." moaned Aang. She always knew what to do for him when he needs it.

"I hope that scar will heal someday." she said with sadness.

"Katara. With you, I will always be healed." Then used his waterbending to be free from his ice prison.

Katara was taken back by this and started to protest, that is until he placed a kiss on her lips. He wanted entrance inside once again. She accepts with no hesistation and begins to battle again, but this is more like a dance that never ends.

"You can still take control." then he lays down. "I love you no matter what."

Katara decided to make him feel more comfortable and removed the white bindings that made her chest feel like a prison. It revealed her breasts right away. Looks like she needs it. Then she went up to him "suck on these Aang." she ordered. Aang came up to them and placed a hand on her left boob. "As my lady comands." Then sucked on her right one while moving the left one.

"Ohhhhh. That's it, please keep going." she moaned.

Aang went faster for her, knowing that she loves him back. Then placed a kiss inbetween them, he knew that it was one of her sensitive spots. "That's not fair A..." she was inturrupted by another kiss on her breast. "All's fair in love and war. You know that." Then laid back down.

She placed kisses down from his stomach and down his pants that covered what she wanted. "Aang, I promise I won't rip these ones off." Then started to pull on them, slowly. Aang looked at what she was doing. This is one thing that he doesn't want right now. "Katara, please..."

"Please what Aang?" she asked, trying to make him beg.

Aang sighed in defeat. 'At least I lost to Katara.' he thought. "Please Katara. I want it soooo bad! I want you to rip them off if you have to, I don't care!" yelling with all he's got. Katara smiled, knowing she bested him at the game. "Alright Avatar Aang." Then she removed them with no trouble. Then there was his underware, she pulls them off slowly. **(A/N, uh oh. Katara's at it again.)**

He was sick and tired of waiting. So he got up and removed them with ease. Katara smirked at him, "are you really eager for this?" Then placed a hand on his cock. "Then I won't tease any further." She then strokes it really fast. Aang was loving it so much.

"Oh Katara, I love you so much. Please keep going." he said. Then felt something wet, it was Katara's mouth moving up and down his man-hood. Then begins to suck on it. It was like a thousand suns bursting in the sky. "Katara..." he moaned. She was really turned on by what he said and went even faster and touching his thighs. The heat they share would make the entire room warm.

"Katara, I'm cumming!" and with that all of his juises filled her mouth. She took all of it and even swallowing it.

Then Aang began his little game. "It's my turn, my sweet." Then went on top of her, placing kisses across her arms. Then he traced them to her neck and sucks on her sensitive spot. When he heared her moan, Aang knew he had to keep going. So he started to go down to her breasts and sucks on them, but not her nipples. Another tease test. "Aang, please don't tease me."

He looks right up at her, not sucking on her boob. "What did you say Katara? I couldn't quite hear you." Then decides to wait.

Katara knew she couldn't handle it. "Aang, please give me pleasure NOW!" With that Aang sucks on her nipple, then twirl his tounge around it. Tired of doing it, he went down to her panties. Being the gentlemen he is, Aang removes them with quick pace. She was shocked about the cold air, but was saved when Aang placed his mouth right on her woman-hood. "Oh my hero." she said playfully.

He takes his mouth out of it. "Only for the best Sifu Waterbender I know." then he puts his fingers inside of her, moving them back and forth. He kept going with her moaning with pleasure. Then he placed his mouth inside, moving his tounge within her. Finally he found her...  
"Oh yes Aang, right there!"  
Yeah her sensitive spot.

Aang sucks on it, knowing that she wanted it so badly. He placed his hands on her butt and moves them around. He started to become hard once again when she moaned his name. So he had one of his hands move to her breast. He moves it with the smoothest touch, trying not to hurt her. She picked up what he was trying to do, so she puts her hand on his head, so he can go in closer. "Aang, keep going. I'm cumming!" Then all of her jusics entered his mouth.

They both knew that it was time to get it on. "Aang are you ready to do this?" Aang kissed her and she opened her mouth to let him in. The taste of them in each others mouths made them more eager. "I'll take that as a yes." she said. Aang went in front of her while she spreads her legs.

Aang had a _Kohish _idea. He placed his cock on her pussy, but slaps with it instead of goin in. She looked up at him, wanting him to go in. "Aang what in spirits name are you doing?" He looks right at her, "Oh I don't know, you didn't tell me that you had the herbs that don't make you peregnate." So he kept doing what he was doing. He knew that she had the herbs from earlier.

Katara sighed in defeat. 'At least I lost to Aang.' she thought. "Aang I took those herbs. Do it now, please!" she said. This is kinda ironic isn't it.

So he finally puts it inside of her, making her yelp in pain. "Katara! Are you ok!?" Aang always worries about her, thats one of the things she likes about him. "Yes, Aang I'm ok. Just keep going, but slowly." He does what she says, trying not to put her though anymore pain. After much thrusting, she began to feel pleasure more then pain. "Aang, I'm ready. Now make me feel 'real good' right away!" He smiled then went harder and faster.

Aang keeps going inside of her, and with Katara moaning his name, he didn't want it to stop. He would only do this with Katara, the one he loves with all of his heart. Ever since she saved him from the Iceburg long ago, he felt a connection that shines brighter then gold. It will never break, never bend, and never fail. She always helps him when he is in grive.

Katara lets him inside of her, and with Aang moaning her name, she didn't want it to stop either. When she rescued him from the Iceburg, something inside of her felt some kind of longing. That longing would never be defeated by any man she came across, because she only love Aang and Aang alone. No matter what happens, Katara will never stop loving him. He's the only one that makes her truly smile.

"Aang I'm about to cum, lets do it together!" she yelled.  
"So am I Katara, we will do it together! he yelled as well.

They did indeed came together. They laid on each side of the bed so they wouldn't crush each other.

"I love you Katara." his voice sounded like the wind that is with the tide.

"I love you to Aang." her voice sounded like the water that lets the wind lead it to shore.

They fell asleep, into each others arms. Cuddled up so well that no one will ever seperate them

Aang knows that she is the one and wanted to find the Blue Moon Stone, make it, and give it to her. It would make him the happiest man in the world if she says the magic word, 'Yes'.

* * *

**TheLucky38: With all of the LEMON's that I'm making, I might as well call myself the Gomorrah. I don't make stories about random sex, I make stories that are about making love. It's great to feel that way. Isn't it?**

**P.S. some wise words. _Gotta play a song for you right now and it's that special someone you find only once, in a Blue Moon._- Mr. New Vegas, Fallout New Vegas.**


	3. When Lover's Need it Most

**TheLucky38: Now it's time to see what Aang and Katara were doing before and during Day 1 of Sokka and Toph's deal of not eating meat for a week.**

* * *

The day was about to begin as the sunlight entered the room. Aang and Katara where cuddled in the bed smiling at each other while they were sleeping. They looked so peaceful together. Their love is like an iron wall that will never be destroyed by anyone in the world, even all of the fan girls and boys wouldn't be able to break it down.

Aang woke up first, seeing Katara still asleep. He didn't want to disturb her so he just laid down with his arm around her. Feeling her warmth made him turned hard again. 'Spirits, she always makes me love her' then he placed a kiss on her forehead. 'But I'm not complaining.' Then he placed another kiss on her lips. Then he felt her tounge moving around his lips, begging for entrance. He accepts, thinking she's still asleep.

Katara opens her eyes to see Aang kissing her with much force. She began to moan inside his mouth, being turned on by the one she loves. After they broke the kiss they looked at each other. "Good morning, my young pubil." she said it with her loving voice. Aang smiled at her, "good morning, Sifu." he said with his smooth voice. They kissed again with much force again.

Unfortenetly a _buzzkill _was coming their way. As he opens the door, Aang and Katara stop and look at the culprit. It wasn't Sokka who inturrupted it was...  
Zuko who 'accedently' opened the door. "Oh sorry about that. I just wanted you two to know that breakfast is ready. Oh and Aang." he then smiled at him "paybacks a bitch!" Then left the lovers so they can get ready.

The two looked at each other with disapointment, but they knew they had to deal with today. The couple always found a way to get around anything. So they put on their clothes for today. "Katara, I need one of the shirts you stole please." she blushed when he said that. "How do you know for sure that I steal your shirts?" Aang goes over to the closet and opens it. One of the Air Nomad clothes that he 'lost' was in there. "Don't worry, I'll give it back." he reasurred her.

She was blushing even harder, "I might also of took some of the other shirts you had on." Then she came over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I hope that doesn't affect anything?" Aang had a perfect idea to 'punish' her. "Oh Katara. You can't just do that and get away with it." then he slaped her butt hard. Katara smiled at him, knowing she takes pleasure when he does that. Then he kept slaping it until...

"Hurry up Aang, you can play your games later!" yelled Zuko. That perverted bastard was outside the whole time.

They both blushed at the same time. Aang got his shirt on and Katara was about to put her panties on, but discarded them instead. Aang was about to say something, but then again he didn't because Zuko might be outside still. She looked in his eyes, giving him a message 'you know you wanted me to.' They both left to get the meat that Sokka and Toph can't eat for a week.

* * *

They both sat down right next to each other like they always do. Katara was about to eat the meat that her brother can't enjoy, but she was really excited about making Sokka feel really bad. He sat down right next to the couple, being the overprotective jerk he always is. She hated the fact that Sokka always ruins the best moments that she shares with Aang. Though they managed to slip away from him from time to time, he would just keep on coming.

Then Katara had an idea that could give her and Aang the love they wanted to share once again. She looks at his eyes with a smile. Aang knew what that smile means, it was the "fake a danger" smile. They use love messages that not a lot of people can translate. At an instant, she picks up the earth chicken that would make Sokka to hungry to even notice the trick. "Wow." while eating. "This is go..." Then started 'coughing'.

She is on the ground, choking or was she? "Oh no! Katara!" Aang said with worry as he came up to her. She was on the ground pretending to pass out, seeing Aang on top of her. The both of them practiced acting just in case of things like this. They looked into each others eyes, knowing that they fooled them all as they circled around them.

Everyone else circled around her, seeing if she was ok. "Does anyone know what CPR is?" said Iroh.

Sokka looks at him funny "What's CPR?" Then he saw everyone face palmed.

This was a chance to slip through Sokka's defence and get to Katara. "I know CPR, the Airbenders learn it at the age of 3." Then he saw Sokka, "Aang, hurry up and do it then!" yelling with all of his strength. Aang knew that her choking was fake, but if it was real he would do everything possible to bring her back. Even if it cost him his own life. So he went down and gave her some air, convincing them that he was doing CPR.

Katara was still pretending, but used her tounge to move around his. Doing this was making her a little wet and kept doing this to please herself and her love. He stopped giving her air and started to pump her chest moving up and down. Everyone around them were falling for it. Indeed that would be one of the greatest things the young couple ever did together.

Then Aang puts his mouth on Katara's once again and breathed some air inside. He moved his tounge around hers knowing that she needed someone to give her some lust to. They both knew that they couldn't keep it up forever and so she recovered with no delay.

Everyone was glad that Katara was ok. "Katara. Thank the spirits that you're ok." said Sokka. Then he hugged his sister so much it felt like a platapuss bear. Katara was barely breathing, "Sokka... please... stop..." she was running low on oxygen. He lets go of her, "oh sorry Katara. I just worry about you, but you are in good hands with Aang."

Katara gives Aang a suductive smile. They both got away with it without a hitch, but when Sokka saw that he became a _buzzkillism. _"Aang do you love meat?" he asked with a plan in mind.

Aang had no idea what Sokka was planning, so he went along with it. "No, I'm a monk remember. Monk's respect all life around us, even the animales."

"Oh really? Then do you love Katara?" What is he planning on doing to Aang?

'What is wrong with Sokka? He knows that I love Katara no matter what the cost!' he thought. It's true, Aang loves Katara and she loves Aang. Not as the Avatar, but as himself. That is one of the many things that he loves about her. Treating him like an equal then a legendary spirit. "I love Katara with all of my heart. No matter how many girls there are in the world, I will always have my eyes for her." Then he grabs Katara's hand. She blushes by what he did.

Then Sokka says something that made Aang finally snap. "So that means you love meat!" he said. Laughing at Aang by that remark.

Sokka, your not making any sense." Aang said a little annoyed. Then after thinking about it for a long time. He finally knew what Sokka was saying. He was thinking that Aang loves Katara for her looks and not her at all. 'That's the last straw!' He thought with anger. Then glares at Sokka and begins to pour out his heart for her.

"Sokka, I don't think of Katara as a piece of meat. I think of her as the most beautiful girl, no woman in the world! No matter what anyone says, I will always love her as herself like she loves me as myself. And even more..." He looks at Katara in her eyes, the eyes he always adores. "I would never betray her love, never. I don't take her for granted, that's a promise that I will hold in my heart. Even if I die, that love will never die. It will live on throughout eternity and forever. Even longer then that." That made everyone awe at the words of Aang's heart pouring out to Katara, the woman that he will love, always.

Katara smiles at him and feels happy for the love they share. She knew that Aang was the one for her ever since they confessed their love at the balcony. No words where needed, all they needed to do was look into each others eyes that sparkled with love.

She kissed him in the lips and they continued to do that. Sokka was about to stop them, but Katara used her waterbending from the sink and pushed it towards him. Then freezes it at an instant. No one really cared, as the two kept going strong. Love as strong as their's will never die.

Then everyone decided to let them have their time alone, so Zuko melted the ice in a flash and brought Sokka with him. He even had to knock him out just to carry him away. Thank the spirits there won't be a _buzzkillism _that will ruin their time together.

* * *

**TheLucky38: The next chapter will be about Aang's search for the Blue Moon Stone. You might be thinking that there won't be any Kataang fluff for awhile, but don't worry I have a plan for that. It involves sleeping, thats all I can say for now.**

**P.S.- Some wise words-_Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands! .- _Auron from Final Fantasy X.**

**He is one of my favorite character's. Don't judge me.**


	4. Dumb Advice and Wonderful Dreams

**TheLucky38: Aang needs a plan to leave the Jasmine Dragon so that Katara won't come with. Will there be no Kataang fluff for awhile, I highly doubt that, for I have a plan that involes dreams. Plus I would like to say sorry for taking so long, I was making ATLA Shipping Wars, Served up with Justice. So don't blame me, just beg for more chapters next time. Muhahahahahahahahaha (Sima Yi laugh)**

* * *

_The dumb advice from Zuko..._

The young couple were still kissing each other with much force. Then they brought parted for the moment, regaining their breath. "I guess we should go to the others before Sokka wakes up and ruins our good time." said Aang. He saw Katara with a sad face, so he gave her a quick kiss on the cheeck. "No Aang, on the lips." she said with sly smile. So he kissed her on the lips and they went to the rest of the Gaang, that were in the living room.

When they got there, Zuko motioned Aang to follow him. With disapointment, he went up to him so they could talk in private. They came outside and talked about what to do next. "Aang I think we should head out to Shu tonight." He look up at his friend with anger. "Why tonight? What about tommorrow?"

Zuko knew he had to say what he had to. "I can't deal with Mai and Jin all the time. I want to get away from them, so I can think in peace." Then turned away from him. "All I need is a place so I can chose between them."

Aang was shocked to hear what Zuko just said. "Why? Isn't it easier to just talk it out?"

Zuko looked at him again. "You need to let off steam somethimes. That's how a couple roles. That and I can't stand them fighting all the time." Then he placed an hand on his shoulder. "Make sure you don't tell Katara that we are going to a 'political meeting'." Aang was confused of what he said. "But I thought we were going to the Shu village?" Then processed what Zuko was trying to mean. "Wait. Why can't I say that to Katara?"

Then he told Aang his advice. "Aang you are a bad liar, and I know that I can't lie either. So it's better not to tell her that your leaving for a meeting." Then went inside the tea shop.

Aang looked off the balcony. 'Not telling Katara that I'm leaving? Would that be right?' he thought as he saw the sunset from a distant. Feeling that this isn't right, but in order to impress Katara. He would have to sacrifice to get her the Blue Moon Stone. As he was lost in thought, a special someone was coming up to him.

The stranger put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face the intruder, all he saw was ocean blue eyes staring into his cloudy grey eyes. "Aang are you ok?" said Katara.

He knew that lying to her would be impossible, mostly for the fact that he loved her. Thinking about lying to her, made his heart uneasy, but he had to do it. For their love to be greater then gold. " I just wanted to wait for someone to come out here." She looked at her lover, puzzled. "And who would that be?" Then Aang came up to her, with his lips almost touching hers, "Oh I think you know?" then kissed her with much force.

Katara responded with her tounge going around his lips, begging for entrance. He accepted with no hesitation and they continued thier kiss until...

"Ewwwwwwwwww. Oggies!" yelled Sokka. Damn, he commited _buzzkillism _again. Katara looked at Sokka with much rage, "damn it Sokka, you always have to do this all of the fucking time!" Then ran back into the Jasmine Dragon, pissed about what he did. Aang followed her with much disappointment as well. 'Maybe if I get the stone and get engaged, he can finally get lost!' he thought.

The couple finally made it inside, hoping that Sokka did not go after them. They saw Zuko kissing both Jin and Mai, maybe he will get a 3-way soon. But I guess will find out another time.

* * *

_The leaving..._

Aang and Zuko where about to depart to the village of Shu. There plan is to tell the entire Gaang that they are going to a political meeting and they will tell Katara otherwise. They both know for a fact that Zuko would crack easy from Katara and Aang was in love with her. Meaning that it is impossible to lie.

"So I did tell everyone besides Sokka, Toph, and Katara. That should make it easier for those 3 to think about you and me going to the meeting." said Zuko. Aang looked at him with a glare, "I don't like this one bit." Then Zuko gives him a glare as well, "oh I'm sorry I thought that Avatar Aang wanted me not to tell those 3 about you leaving to find the Blue Moon Stone. That's very fucking origanal!"

Aang sighed, "ok, I just can't handle it."

Zuko managed to calm down a bit, "look Aang. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, but you have to go through with this. Not telling Katara that your not going anywhere will mak you a better person." Then they walked to the living room.

When they got there Aang began to speak. "Everyone, me an Zuko have to go to a political meeting that is very importent. I need you all to tell Katara because I can't see her sad." They all knew where they were really going, so they all nodded their heads. "Oh and I am leaving Appa here so that if you need to travel somewhere, then just take him."

Iroh decide to tell Aang this imediatly. "Aang, make sure you make it back safely. And to make sure to make it up to Katara when you get back." Aang blushed by what he said.

The two went outside, there they went to the Fire Nation scout ballon that is made for Zuko. It had the Fire Nation symbol on both sides, and had copper metal on the whole thing. Basicly it was a regular ship that's pimped out.

They got on it and left. Aang saw the Jasmine Dragon from afar, knowing that his heart is starting to hurt. "I don't like not telling Katara. It feels like I betrayed her." Then he sees Zuko looking at him, "Aang you and Katara will be fine. I'm sure she understands. Just rest up, I'll figure out where the village is on this map that uncle gave me."

Aang went to the corner of the scout ship and slid down on the side slowly. Then like a flash, fell asleep with Zuko making their way towards Shu.

* * *

_Katara's reaction to Aang's leaving..._

Katara went inside the living room to see Aang, the love of her life and afterlife. When she got there, all she saw was everyone execpt for Aang, Zuko, Sokka, and Toph. She knew that Sokka and Toph went to bed after their little problem with not eating meat at all, Zuko doesn't really matter to her, but where is Aang? Then decided to ask, "Hey wheres Aang at?"

She saw everyone around her, looking at each other. They have no idea what to say. How do you lie to her and expect her to belive it. But then...

"Aang and Zuko left on an importent meeting about Republic City." said Jin.

Katara looks at her for a long time. Seeing if Jin twitched or moved her eyes a little, trying to know what's up. 'Nothing' she thought, then decided to leave with a goodbye. "Oh, ok then. I guess I should wait for awhile." Then left to her room, feeling sad.

When she got inside her room, her eyes where filled with tears. "Why. Why!" she screamed. The walls were sound-proof so no one heard what she was doing. Then laid on the bed, crying. "Why didn't he say goodbye." Then fell asleep at an instant.

* * *

_The Dreams of lovers..._

_Aang and Katara where at Ember Island. Even though it was the place that their realationship was almost destroyed by the play, they banned the play and enjoyed their vacation on the island. It was a peaceful day as the two looked apon the sunset that looked like it was decended down to the earth. Their hands were touching each others as they laid on their personal beach. _

_Everything was romantic, as they saw the most beautiful bright lights in the sky. The name of them are called 'pireflies', Spirits that circle around the world during the summer solstace. Legend says that if two loves are underneath them, then they would be together during and after life. To them, that was nearly not enough._

_Aang looks at Katara. She had her smooth skin that always touched his like silk. Her hair loopies were out, but she was thinking about taking them off. Her white bindings were sexier then usual, with her chest mostly showing for his eyes to see only. 'Spirits they looked good, but I just love her smile.' he thought. That smile on her face always made him want to touch her in everyway._

_Katara looks at Aang. He had rough skin, but to her it was the smoothest thing she ever felt as she caressed his skin. He was growing hair on his head, just the way she likes it. She then put her hands on his chest, following the six-pack he has on him. 'Spirits, they are good, but I just love his smile.' she thought. That smile on his face always makes her want to jump on him._

_They came up close to each other closer and then they kissed. Aang went on top of her as he was dominating her, but let her take some control back. He felt her leaning on him, making her tounge dance around his. Aang takes off her bra, he sees them in awe and massages on of them. Katara moans in pleasure as he kept going faster. Then he felt her hand on his shaft and starts to stroke it. He moaned in glory for her touch._

_Katara took off his pants and saw that he had no underware on. "Oh looks like someone is eger for it." but she didn't even see what Aang was doing. She noticed when he took off her panties, feeling them. "Oh and it looks like someone is a little eger too." Then placed a kiss on her lips again. They kissed a waterly kiss making that kiss really turned them on. _**(A/N, Watertribe Language for French Kiss).**

_After they broke it, Katara looks right at him and said, "Well, what are you waiting for?" Aang got the message and puts in what she wanted inside of her. She lays down for him as he went inside. For some reason, it did not hurt her. So Aang started to thrust inside, faster and harder, in and out. "Aaaaanng..." she moaned, making him go even further in her. Then after awhile..._

_"Oh I'm cumming!" yelled Katara with pleasure and joy._

_"Me too Katara!" yelled Aang with lust and happiness._

_They both climaxed together..._

* * *

_Aang wakes up..._

He wakes up to see Zuko looking at him funny. Aang was confused so he said "Zuko, what are you looking at?" Then he looked away at an instant, making sure that he was hiding his smirk.

Aang looks out to see the wonderful night, it was so silent and so peaceful. Just like his lover, waiting for him to come back. 'Am I making the right decision here?' he thought. Then he saw a cloud that looked like him and Katara, kissing as one happy couple that shines brighter then the full moon. He smiles, knowing that this will be his journy not for himself, but for Katara.

Then looks down at his pants, seeing something wet on him. Then he said, "Zuko, is this what your laughing at?"

Zuko started to laugh even harder, knowing that Aang is pretty much pissed off right now.

So he just looks of into the night once again. 'That was a good dream. It almost seemed real.' he thought. He knew that he will return to her with the Blue Moon Stone in his hand, so he can give it to her. Then he fell asleep again in the corner of the scout ship.

* * *

_Katara wakes up..._

She wakes up to see herself back in her room. Everything about them at the beach were gone, like it never happened. It is strange for something like that to never happen.

Katara looks outside the window, seeing the sky as smooth as her lovers muscles. Then saw a cloud that looked like her and Aang, kissing as one happy couple. 'He will come back. I just know it'. she thought. Then she felt something wet on her legs and she looked down to see her... "Aw damn it!" she yelled. Then got another pair of panties on.

When she laid down on her bed, she was wodering about the dream. 'It seemed so real.' she thought, then fell asleep. Knowing that Aang will come back for her soon.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Like I said, I am sorry for not updating for so long. So just sit back, relax, and get pissed off at the suspense that I put you through. I will make the next story soon. If you all beg for it! Muhahahahahahahaha**


	5. The Village of Shu and Katara's Fury

**TheLucky38: I'm just kidding about before. I think you guys waited for too long to hear from the story again. Things are tough, but I will make sure that you get the story that you deserve.**

**Then a bunch of Mole rats come out to try to get me.**

**"Yeah right!" Then I pull out my Rail Gun. A gun that shoots electricity. Then I begin shooting them...**

* * *

_Aang- Arrival at Shu..._

Aang woke up, seeing Zuko all confused. "Zuko, whats wrong?" He saw him turn around to face him, "I was just thinking about why my father would stop taking the Blue Moon Stones from the Searchlight Caves. I mean they were pretty good for fuel and it was cruel to steal it from an innocent village, but why stop?" Aang didn't know what to say to that. "But didn't they say that the Fire Nation couldn't find anymore of them?"

"No. All they said was that they did find more, but most of the Fire Nation miners were getting killed. It was small at first, but then it got worse." Then they both looked down to see their destanation. The place where Aang can get the stone that he longed for his lover.

The village of Shu was as great as anything else. It had fields as healthy as an old man, water as clear as day, and the people were happy. They saw children, playing with their friends. The men and women were enjoying their work, filling the markets with people that look like they're from around the world. They had wonderful monuments which reached out to the very fabric of the Spirit World.

As Zuko puts down the scout ballon, they saw a sign that said, "Welcome to the land of benevolence." A fair welcome to strangers that were not from here. The people came up to the ballon, with their joyful cheers crying out to the world. "It's the Avatar, the savor of the world!" and "We welcome you to our village oh mighty Avatar!" where heard throughout the city.

When they saw Zuko get out of the ballon, the people started booing at the ash maker. "Go back to the Fire Nation you tyrannt!" and "We will never trust you for what you did to our people!" Things just got complicated with the new Fire Lord, knowing that they don't really know who he is.

Aang decided to help him out, "He is not a tyrannt like Ozai is. I am his friend." it worked as the people started to say their apologies to Zuko. "It is alright." stated Zuko. "Me and the Avatar would like to speak to the leader of Shu." Then like a spell, they all lead them to their leaders direction. Will their leader give them the information that the two desire?

* * *

_Katara- anger sparks..._

Katara woke up again, feeling good about the dream she had about Aang last night. But at the same time sad about him being gone. 'He didn't even say goodbye. Why would h...' Then remembers someone who gives Aang bad advice about love. "Zuko!" she yelled with anger. Then threw her pillow to the other side of the room. The vase right next to her, breaks at an instant.

She stomped out of her room, with rage written all over her face. Then heard a voice, "Spirits damn it!" it was Toph's voice, but the next thing that she said shocked her. "Hey, can anyone help me!" That made Katara wonder about Toph's ability. So as her motherly instints told her, she opened the door and helped Toph get up.

"Thanks Sugar Queen." Even after 2 years, she still give them the same nicknames. It's a Toph thing what can I say?

Katara knew that she was kidding and smiled. "Your welcome Toph, that's what friends are for." Then leads her to the kitchen. Knowing that Toph will be fine not getting any meat is good. Right?

"I know. I just don't get why I can't even see? It doesn't make any sense?" Toph started to worry a bit, but Katara always has an idea on how to help people like Aang does. "Toph lets just go to the kitchen and you'll be fine." said Katara. So they were on their way to their destenation. Hopefully nothing else can go wrong today.

* * *

_Aang-Meeting the leader of Shu..._

Aand and Zuko enter the royal house of the leader of Shu. It was really nice in the lovely home. It had green carpets and amazing decorations. A picture of a dragon that is descending into the clouds. Pheonix feathers were falling around the dragon. The picture itself would tell that the dragon was going to aid his fallen friend.

While they were looking at the picture, a door opens. It was a man who has black hair and royal imperial clothes that were green. He looks at Aang with amassment in his eyes. "If I may ask. Are you the Avatar?" He saw him nod his head, knowing it to be true. "It is such a great honor to be in your presence." Then bows in respect to Aang.

"No, you can treat me the same like everyone else. I just want a to be normal being." Aang said. Then bowed in respect towards him. Then they both looked at each other, "You are sure that you don't want anything?" said the leader.

"Well first I was wondering what your name is." trying to be polite to him.

The leader begins his introduction, "I am Liu Bei, son of Liu Zhang, and the ruler of the village of Shu." Then he asked this.

"I'm Aang and this is my friend, teacher, and the new Fire Lord Zuko." Then nudge him.

Zuko then bowed in respect but also worried if Liu Bei was the same as everyone else. He felt a hand on his, "I know that my people have not given you the proper greetings to you, but we didn't like it when your father attacked us long ago." Then looked out in the window and points at a mountain, "even when they stole most of the Blue Moon Stones and angered a Spirit." Then sits down on his royal chair.

"An angered Spirit?" asked Aang.

"It's a story that not even we truly understand." he said.

* * *

_Katara- Drama in the kitchen..._

When the whole Gaang, execpt for Aang and Zuko who were on their 'importent meeting', made it into the kitchen table. When they got there, it had more meat then ever. Sure they had about 6 salad dishes for Sokka and Toph, but everything else was right in front of them. There was a lot of meat, the rest of the Gaang knew that if the week is over, then they needed to eat as much as possible.

Katara sat right in her seat next to Aang's. It hurts when your lover is not present at the table. Sokka sits in his seat and begins to eat his salad. "What do you think your doing?" she said. he looks at her puzzled. "Eating my salad that I am forced to eat, because of the contract." Her anger started up again, "That's Aang's seat you moran!" that yell made everyone look at them go at it.

"Katara, Aang isn't coming back until after the meeting. So just relax will you." then took a bite out of his salad and immeditatly gagged. "How does Aang eat this crap?!" That was a bad idea to even say that around Katara.

Her anger was starting to kick in. Her fists were hardend and she was about to yell a blaze of fury on Sokka. "Oh I'm sorry that Aang isn't normal like you are! Mr. funny man! Do you think that Aang is weird because he can't eat meat like everyone else in here!". Oh Sokka did it now. "No I was Just saying that..."

""Finish that sentance or even think about finishing it, I'll freeze you to that wall over there! I'll eat meat right in front of your face every single day, even if Aang is here! You'll be frozen for the rest of this stupid bet, without food!" So she was ready to bring up her attack position.

Sokka was so scared that he started to pee in his pants. That was even worse. He feels her waterbending in there and it started to hurt like hell for him. "Ok, ok. I'll eat the rest of the salad see." he said nervously as he eats his salad as soon as possible. Katara stands down and eats some of her salad, as well as some duck-chicken.

* * *

_Aang- The story of the Searchlight Caves... _**(A/N, story will be written in Italics)**

Liu Bei starts his story about why the Spirit is in the caves, or at least what he knows.

_It all started right after the Fire Nation occupied Shu. They started to take the Blue Moon Stones, that the people usually digged up for necklaces for newly weds. The same tridition that is just like the Water Tribe. The Fire Nation started using them for fueling up their engines. It has angered a Spirit that never is even in the caves, so it entered at night and waited for the Fire Nation to go inside once again._

_When morning rised the miners started to go down even further. Most of them went in, but only the lucky ones come out alive. What started out as an idea that a minning accedent occured, started to become a Spirit protecting whats left of the Blue Moon Stones. So the Fire Nation had to find another source of fuel and retreated._

_At first we thanked the Spirit for liberating the village. We sent minors to mine whats left of the cave, but like the Fire Nation minors most of them were gone. So we made a law that we will not go into the cave ever again. It has been 6 years before Avatar Aang saved the world from the Ozai and his regime._

Aang didn't know what to say at all. Owaka the 23rd told him that there wasn't that much of the Blue Moon Stones. "What about some merchants that could try to get them?"

Liu Bei looks up with him. "Many try the challenge, but many die from what happens. It is foolish to try to talk to the Spirit." Then he remembered something that only Aang could do. "I got it! Avatar Aang, will you be able to calm this spirit before it turns it's attention against us. I fear that it will try to attack us one day, if we don't do something about it."

Aang knew that being the Avatar means saving people who cannot save themsleves. "I will." Then looks at Zuko, "Zuko. I want you to defend the Shu village, just in case that the Spirit does attack."

"Don't worry Aang, I know that you can do this. Just make sure you save the day." Then leaves the house to talk to a few people so they can trust him.

"So when do you want me to go?" he asked the leader. Knowing that it's already nightfall.

"You can go tomorrow if you wish. I will be happy to offer you and the Fire Lord our guest rooms." Then leads him to the royal guest halls.

* * *

_Katara- More Drama in the Kitchen..._

Everything was so quite and peaceful, until Mai and Jin start another arguement.

"Oh like Zuko would ever love a depressing girl like you!" yelled Jin.

"At least he understands me and doesn't lie about his name!" yelled Mai.

"Who would love someone who beleives that life doesn't matter!"

"He does and you should know that! You only dated him for what a day?!

It got so bad that it turned into a Cat-Leapard fight! I think it's the only thing that makes things get out of control.

Katara had enough of this and remembered what Aang did to them to calm them down. So she bends the water from the sink and hits them, finally freezing them like a iron cage that they can't escape. "Now will you two just get the fuck along! Everyone is tired of you two fighting all the time! So either stop talking to each other before I start making you run with your tails between your legs!" Katara is being really ticked off today. I wouldn't blame her. Love is hard to deal with when someone leave you for so long, even if it's a day.

The two were free after Katara melts the ice, then decided to go to bed. To get away from all of the Drama that has occured.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Should I make another dream that intertwine with each other again, or should I just ignore it? I'll think about it later. So ask yourselfs this, why is that Spirit defending the mines? If you know, then I suggest you don't spoil the surprise or you'll be a _buzzkillism._**

**Then I bring out the Mole Rats that I shot with the Rail gun or at least what's left of them. "It's time to get cooking." I soon placed them in the fire pit.**

**P.S. some wise words- _Just like a heart beat, the drum beat carries on_- Nickelback**


	6. Aang and Katara's Private Paradise

**TheLucky38: I think some of you want to know about the dream that they shared together fter they went to sleep again. Well I think you deserve to see more Kataang fluff as much as I do. So lets see what the lovers dreamed up this time.**

**Then a bunch of Zutarbies (Zutaraians that are controled by the Zutara shipment by force. Related to Zombies) come out to get me.**

**I knew what to do. So I signaled someone in the crowd. The threw me a...**

**Announcer: "Oh my god it's a chainsaw! WTF!"**

**I start to cut up some Zutarbies.**

* * *

_Aang and Katara- Dreams intertwine into love..._

_The two lovers were in a private island that no one, not even Sokka, knows about. They were inside a mansion that oversees the entire beach line. Seeing the trees, plants, animales, and the sights that are great for a good time. Even if their friends came for a visit, there are places here that not even Toph knows with her Earthbending. Life away from all the troubles that seperates the two of them were so peaceful._

_They were in their master bedroom that allows them to see the beautiful sights before them. With the early summer in the atomosphere, it was going to be a great day for the two of them. They kissed on the bed using their toungs, but had to break in order to get some air. They looked at each other with love struck eyes._

_"So, do you want to look around the island more, my lovely Katara." Aang asked._

_She kissed him in the cheeks, "I want to make sure your save my romantic Aang." The two got up and prepared to go outside. "Wait Aang. Were naked right now. We should probably..." but stopped when Aang kissed her lips. She moans by what Aang did for her, wanting it to never end._

_He stopped kissing and said, "were the only two on the island. I don't think anyone, not even Appa or Momo, is even here. Lets see what's out there, shall we?" Then takes her hand to lead her outside._

_As they went though the hallways, there were pictures of all of the times they were together. From the Iceburg through the kiss they shared in the balcony. All of those picutures reminds them of their love and adventures they had together. Someday they will have more pictures of them, with many adventures to come._

_When they went outside, they see the day time was still up. The whole island itself was quite, just the way they like it. No war, no troubles, no politics, and no way in spirits is there any fans in sight. Thank those Spirits that no one knows where the island is or it would become the next Ember Island._

_The two went through the forest that had the exotic plants and trees. There was many things to see as they passed the panda lilys, Aang picks one up and puts it in Katara's hair, "Let this be known of how our love passes through the many tests that can't stop us." he said. She blushed so much that it shines brighter then the sun. "Aang, from anyother guy in the world, I would of called it cheesey." Then goes up to him with her breasts pressed against his chest, "but with you, it makes me love you even more." Then felt him hard against her thigh._

_Katara puts her hand on it and stokes it a little. "Oh Katara..." He moaned. Then he puts his hands her hips and kisses on the lips he desires. Suddenly penetrating them with his tounge. She takes all of Aang's warm tounge in her mouth. Hearing them moan across the forest broke the silance._

_After they broke the kiss again, their foreheads were touching each others while they looked into their eyes again. They both showed sparks that wanted to shine across the world. Love like thiers would never seperate. "I know that were trying to look around the island, but we can't do that while having sex." Katara said. Aang kissed her gently in her cheek, "I think of it more as making love together." Then they went to their destanation._

_It was a place were they practice their Waterbending on. It was the a place called "Waterfall Springs." named after Aang and Katara found the place. It had rocks around it so no one could disturbe them just in case. The water is hotter then the summer sun, but in a good way. The steam from the area goes up beyond the skys, knowing that it was natures will to do so. It was a paradise for the young lovers to 'enjoy' their time all day everyday._

_They go inside the springs to relax themselves. Cuddling into each others imbrace, never letting go. Letting the steam of the water quell thier senses, or make them hotter for something more. "Do you love this place, Katara?" Aang said. She kissed him on the lips and said "Only when your here with me." That made him really turned on by her words. So he placed a hand on her left breast, "Aang you are just that good at charming the ladies." with a lovely voice with a moan that he always enjoyed._

_Aang started to kiss her on the cheek, making her moan even more for him. So he puts her against the rocks gently so he doesn't hurt her. Katara always loved it when Aang worried about her safty and not just for sexual intentions. So she lays down making him touch every bit of the smooth body that he adores. He puts his mouth on top of her right breast, he twirls his tounge around and finally...  
"Aaaaannnnngggg." she moans in pleasure for his touch. For only Aang can give her that wonderful experience, she desires._

_He takes his mouth out of her nipple and traces her breasts down to her woman-hood with his finger. Her spine tingles with his touch as he finally found what he wanted. Then he placed the finger he was tracing with inside her pussy. "Oh yes! Please keep going, Aang!" she begged._

_"As my love commands." then kept his finger going back and forth at a faster pace. He wanted to do something more, so he puts his mouth inside of her and moves his tounge around, hoping to find her sensitive spot...  
"Oh Spirits Aang, don't tease me please!"_

_He found it and starts using his tounge to get inside of her while sucking on her pussy. Making everysingle bit of the wetness never leaving his mouth, making him want to put his man-hood inside of her, but knew that would be too soon. "Oh yes, keep going my Aang, please!" hearing her say his name drove him out of the edge, so he went even faster. Until..._

_"Aang I'm cumming!" then her jucies spilled all over his mouth. He takes all of it in, drinking what she has to offer. Making sure that most of the drops did not go into the springs. "Katara." she looks at him when he said her name, "I love you." to her it sounded like love souring to the skys. He then went back into cuddling her._

_"I love you too." she responded with the song of love in her voice._

* * *

_Katara- When she woke up..._

She woke up in the middle of the night again. "I love you too!" she yelled out loud. All she saw was her room, without Aang. She punched her pillow, hoping that it would calm her down. 'How long is Aang taking?' she thought. 'I want to see him again.' Then she noticed something that is on her ear.

Katara puts her hand on it and pulls out what it is. It's a Panda Lily. 'How in Spirits name did I get this?' then looked off the window. Thinking that her dreams somehow transfers to either Aang or his dreams transfers to hers. With a smile she went back to bed, making sure she tries to dream about her love once again. Not caring that she needed to change her panties, because she wasn't even wearing any.

* * *

_Aang- When he woke up..._

He woke up in the middle of the night again. "I love you!" he yelled. He was not on the island anymore, but what really bothered him was Katara not being here with him. So he punched the wall from right behind him, trying to make the anger go away. Then he placed his head on his arms, 'I miss her so much. Why didn't I bring her with me?' he thought.

What Aang was really trying to figure out is, why do the dreams seem so real to him. He would try to figure out that later as he went back to bed, hoping that the dream will come back.

* * *

**TheLucky38: I cut up the last Zutarbie, leaving the rest of them on the ground. All of the Kataang and Anti-Zutara readers cheer for me. "Ahh I just love cutting up some Zutarbie's in the morning. Oh wait it is, because I stayed up over 1:00 am, trying to make the chapter. If your wondering where I was, well I was busy so don't blame me.**

**P.S.- Random thoughts, with TheLucky38- To be honest I got the idea for Zutarbies when I was trying to call them Zhombies. Why you ask? Well I just thought it would be pretty damn funny to pretend to mispell Zombies.**


	7. Aang's Travel and Katara's Sorrow part 1

**TheLucky38: Now it's time to see how Aang will be able to retrive the Blue Moon Stone and go back to Katara for their love to shine even more, but if he doesn't hurry up, who knows what Katara might be feeling right now. In this chapter he will journy to the Searchlight Caves to get Katara the Stone that will make the bond even more and come face to face with the angry Spirit. I wonder if Katara is still depressed about Aang being gone?  
**

**Katara: Why am I not dreaming or being with Aang right now?!  
Aang: I want more dreams with me and her, in fact I want them to be a reality!  
TheLucky38: Damn, their becoming more egar then ever. I better hurry before Aang gets more depressed and Katara begins to hurt more people.**

* * *

_Aang- Walking to the Searchlight Caves..._

The people of Shu see the Avatar about to make his journy into the Searchlight caves. They hope that he won't die in the caves like everyone else before him. As he walks out of the village to get to the caves, Zuko comes up to him. "Aang, you are sure that you want to do this alone?" he doesn't want to see his friend get killed because of him. Plus Katara would kill Zuko for not protecting Aang.

He looks at Zuko with determination, "this is not only for Katara, but for the people." then turns around. "I know that I came here to get a Blue Moon Stone for her and I have to get rid of this spirit that roams inside those caves. These villeger's will die if I don't do something." So after that he leaves to go towards his goal. To get the Blue Moon Stone for his love Katara and to save the people.

* * *

_Katara- I want to see him now..._

Katara woke up, disappointed to not dream about her and Aang again. She still has the Panda Lily in her hair, how it got there was beyond her. So she places it in the new vase that she brought in after the last one broke, then prepared to enjoy her day. Only it hasn't been a good day without Aang. 'I know he'll come back, but I still worry about him.' As she thought about that, the door to her room opens.

"Katara, the doctor is here to see what's wrong with Toph." it was Suki who informed her about that doctor that Jin hired. Jin told them that the doctor is one of the best in Ba Sing Se, though a bit mean to people who piss him off. "So are you ready to see him perform on her?" she asked. Katara wanted to stay on here bed all day instead, but knew she had to enjoy life to the fullest. "Ok Suki, just give me awhile to get ready." she said with her sad voice.

Suki knows what it's like to be away from someone for so long. It's not really good, but when Sokka comes to see her, it was always worth the wait. "Katara listen, Aang will come back soon. I bet that he's missing every second of being with you, rather then being in some dumb meeting." Then left to let Katara get dressed for today.

'Aang you better hurry up, I fear that Katara will kill someone if you don't find that stone.' Suku thought as she waited for Katara.

* * *

_Aang- The Yellow Turban Bandits..._

The woods around him where quiet, to quiet. "Help, someone help me!" Aang heard the voice in the woods and decided to check it out. He saw a group of bandits that wore yellow scarves around their heads and peasant clothes. They were mugging an innocent bystander. "You think you can just come around her with your merchandise?!" one of them yelled. They had swords pointed at the merchant, "I think it's time to cut him up?" said another. There where 8 bandits that surrounded him.

"No please i'll give you whatever you want. I'll even send a message to my brother in Ba Sing Se to give you anything in value. I don't want to die!" the merchant kept begging, hoping that they will go away. He was really scared about them hurting and killing him, but was more worried about his stuff to sell. "Yeah ok we'll make you send a message to your cousin." one of them said. He looked up at them, "really?" then had a sword go up to his neck. "Then that would bring in the authorities over here then! Do you really think were just mindless bandits?!"

Aang knew he had to save the merchant because if he doesn't, it would make him feel really bad about just abandoning him. So he came out to face the enemy. "The authorities arn't the only thing that you have to worry about." he said as he took up his fighting stance. The bandits just looked at him with no fear. "Who do you think your talking to kid." one of them said. He was taller then the rest of them and had a black beard, most likely the leader of the group. "I guess you never heard of the Yellow Turbans have you?" Then all 8 of the bandits looks at Aang.

They all draw out their swords against him, "I think it's time to show him what we got!" All of them start to chant and charge right at him. Will Aang win against these bandits?

He uses his Airbending to knock the leader across the other side of the road. The bandits look at him with fear in their eyes, "it's the Avatar!" What do you think?

* * *

_Katara- What's wrong with Toph..._

The two went inside to see the doctor working to see what's wrong with Toph. She was having trouble sensing anything recently and felt weak knowing that fact to be true. The doctor was examining her feet until he asked, "when did this start?"

"It started yesterday and I couldn't really sense anything at all." then cried a little.

"Oh don't be such a bull-cow crapping A-hole, your just overreacting!" he yelled. "So what else made you bitch a lot?"

Katara and Suki should of said something, but decided to do that when the doctor is done. They needed to figure out what is wrong with Toph, even if this guy acts like a jackass. So they waited for him to be done.

"Well I didn't eat any meat." she said. Then the doctor started to touch her breasts.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Katara.

"Hey this is very importent, so shut up!" then rubbed it a little more and found out what's wrong with her. So he put his hand away from it and looked at Katara and Suki that were staring right at him, puzzled and pissed at the same time. "What? Oh right, I think I know what happened to your friend here?"

"What happened to her?" asked Suki.

"Well with my expert knowledge. It has come to my conclusion that she, um. Is screwed". What a great theory.

"No shit! She meant what is wrong with Toph. Not anything else!" yelled Katara. Damn she really misses Aang. I don't blame her either.

The doctor was pretty pissed off, but knew that he shouldn't judge one of the hero's of the hundred year war. "Well it seems that since she hasn't eaten any type of meat at all, her feet arn't processing any viberations, causing her to loss vision. It could get worse if she doesn't eat at least one meat related thing." Then as he was about to leave Suki stopped him.

"Sorry about what Katara said. She misses someone right now."

"Oh, then I think I can give you advice you insesitive bitch? With a little bit of fuck you!" then left with his stuff. Wow, what a jackass.

Katara ignores it and went to the kitchen for today's breakfeast. Her heart filled with sorrow for not being with Aang right here, right now. 'If Aang was here, he would defend me against that doctor.' Katara thought as she walked down the hallway. She only wishes that Aang was safe and sound.

* * *

_Aang- The Merchant's Warning..._

He uses his Airbending to knock the others away from the merchant. Then used his Earthbending to trap them in the ground, hoping the authorities can handle them soon. "I know that you will get what's coming to you when the Shu village takes you away." he said. Aang went up to the merchant that was attacked, "are you alright?"

The merchant looks up at the Avatar, seeing his savoir. "Thank you for saving my life, I owe you one." but see's Aang put his hand to grab his. "No need, I help the people when they are in danger." then helps the merchant get up. "So what's your name?"

"Owaka the 24th." he said as he got up. Then saw Aang give him a strange look, "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Are you related to Owaka the 23rd?" Aang asked, thinking its to good to be true.

"Yes I am, you must of met my brother in Ba Sing Se." then bows in respect before him. "I would like to thank you again for saving me from the Yellow Turbans, Avatar." Then he went through his bag and brought out a few Gold coins.

Aang puts up his hand, "No I don't need any reward for what I did. I'm just glad your save, just make sure to tell Liu Bei that some bandits are here to be locked up." Then he was on his way to the caves.

"Wait, I just want to tell you something very importent." Owaka said. Aang turns around to see him again. "If your going to the Searchlight Caves, then watch out for a Spirit called Ifrit." then begins his travel to Shu, just like he planned to do.

Aang was just standing there, confused. He was wondering what an Ifrit is, thinking he should ask Roku for guidance, but after that whole Yu Dao incident, he detached himself from him. Still, Aang was determined to face this Spirit and save the people, as well as get the Stone for Katara. So he continued to walk to the caves. Will this 'Ifrit', prove to be a challange before him?

**(A/N, I was going to put a fire Samurai in here, but couldn't find one. Plus I like Final Fantasy X so don't Judge me.)**

* * *

_Katara- Not Expecting a** Buzzkill**..._

It was breakfest time as everyone around the table saw a bunch of cabbages in the table, and also meat that they can enjoy in front of Sokka and Toph. Including 3 salads for them to.

"This merchant that sell chabbages gave me a whole bunch for loving my tea." Iroh said.

As everyone sat down to enjoy the feast, Sokka looked at the cabbages with horror. They thought it was a Sokka thing.

"Get them away from me!" he screamed. Then he tossed all of them out of the window.

But they were way off. Then heard some guy on the bottom yelling, "MY CABBAGES!". Wow someone must of been pissed off, and so is the entire Gaang. They all glared at him. First with puzzled faces, but then with fury in their eyes.

"Sokka! why in the name of La did you do that?" said Iroh. He really appericated the cabbage man for his gift.

Sokka looks at everyone with a nervous face. "I am allergic to cabbages." he lied.

Something inside Katara sparked so big, that not even a spa treatment can quell the rebellion inside herself. "That's cow-bullshit!" yelled Katara. "Tell us what happened to you, before I throw you out the window myself"!

Sokka was scared, but for some odd reason looked up. "Yeah" Sokka said. This is weird times a thousand and 38.

Everyone in the room was confused for Sokka's weirdness of talking to himself. 'He is starting to be a_ buzzkill_.' thought Katara as she was still glaring at him.

"What do I do?" Sokka asked for some odd reason.

"Did I hear anyone in here that said something?" asked Mai.

The Gaang did an 'I dunno' gesture, thinking that Sokka has gone crazy.

Next thing they knew, Sokka was screaming and running out the door. He would most likely come back around, night time.

Katara and the rest of the Gaang, continued to eat the food that was on the table. Except for Toph, who can't eat meat for four more days. That and she was being spoon feeded every now and then.

* * *

_Aang- Entrance to the Cave..._

He finally got to the caves of Searchlight, ready to go face to face against the Ifrit that roams inside. Though he was doing his Avatar duties, Aang wanted to get Katara the Blue Moon Stone that is importent for their love to grow even more. Aang also hoped to not fight it, but rather to stop it's rage against anyone who wants to enter.

Then Aang saw something on a rock. It had writing that said, _"Love is the key to keep on fighting." _It made little sense to him, but he would try to figure it out later. As he saw the faces the entrance to the caves, he heard a roar that made all of the wild life around it run in fear. It wasn't an attack roar. It was a warning to anyone who dares challenges the Spirit.

"Hello!" he yelled, hearing his eco's throughout the caves. Aang heard nothing else and fears the Spirit that lives down there. 'Why would a Spirit that lives outside the caves, decides to live in there?' he thought. Then remembered to not fear any Spirit because that is the Avatar's way. So with a quick breath, he enters the caves.

* * *

**TheLucky38: It looks like Aang is about to go face to face with Ifrit. Will he be able to defeat this Spirit or perish before it? I think the real question lies on what is that Spirit doing there in the first place.**


	8. Aang's Travel and Katara's Sorrow part 2

**TheLucky38: I wonder how Aang and Katara are doing? Don't worry Kataang fans, the two of them will be reunited soon. So try to be paitent. I promise they will come back together. Maybe someone will be mad soon, but we'll just have to see about that.**

* * *

_Aang- Inside the caves..._

When he entered the Searchlight Caves, it was so dark and cold. Aang couldn't see at all. Then it hits him, "oh wait I can Firebend." So he used his Firebending to whip up a kind of torch in his hands. Seeing the caves that had some kind of drawing, most likely paint. He looks at each one carefully.

In the paintings, he sees a woman that is kind and gentle to the people that take some kind of rock from the mines. It could be the Blue Moon Stones that they used for the ceremonies and weddings. In the next picture it has the woman holding hands with a man. They look like a wonderful couple together. They both could not be together when the miner's were around, but they made it work.

But the next set of pictures tell a different tale. It showed the woman crying while people who look like Fire Nation soldiers, were taking them to fuel their ships. Taking everything and forces the same people who take them for peaceful means, work underneath their influence. The man turns into a dangerous beast that kill off the soldiers protecting the mines to stop her from feeling sorrow.

The beast looked like a wolf, but had horns on its head. It also had fire coming out of it's mouth like it was angry.

The Fire Nation Soldiers left and never returned, but the man refused to let her be hurt like that ever again. So it stays as a beast, protecting the mines from anyone who enters it. The description of what she feels is unkown, for the fact that she was not in anymore of the paintings.

'What is Ifrit's intention?' he thought as he kept walking down further. Water was dripping from the top of the cave. It looked like that rain managed to enter the tunnels that were created from the miner's.

As he continued down further, it started to get hotter for some reason. It became so hot that Aang used his hand to wipe off the sweat from his forehead. How can things get any worse from here?

A sign that had a pointed arrow said "The main digging area", and also had a cart. Aang got on the cart and started to go down the tracks. "Hahahahahahaha yeah!" enjoying it like an amusment ride. He didn't see much and couldn't use his Firebending, for it keeps blowing out everytime he tries. Something was moving around his feet so he looked down, trying to use Firebending again to see what it is.

It looked like a bunch of candles. Candles that can be used to see down here. "This could really help me. I should light them up." Aang said out loud. Then uses a finger to light the end of the strange candles. It lights up better then he thought. "I wonder what kind of candles are they." then sees the words dynamite. I think he pronounced it as de-gime-tat, must be italin. As he thinks about it more...

"Oh hell no!" then drops it by mistake and it sets the all other ones on fire. That was going to be one problem that could be hard to fix. "Ahhhhhhh!". So he throws them out one by one when the cart made it outside on a track hill. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!" Aang screams while each dynamite explodes over and over again.

When Aang was done throwing them all out, he reaches for the emergancy break. The tracks that were right behind them were all gone. "I guess going back is out of the question?" he said out loud again. So he sets the cart to keep going to the destination that he desires.

When he reached the bottom, he saw plenty of the Blue Moon Stones right in front of him. Glowing a blue color and reflected like a mirroir, just like Aang remembered Owaka the 23rd's findings. He went up to grab it, but when he grabbed did...

"Ow, hot!" he yelled in pain as he dropped the stone. His hand had a dark burn on it. How will he explain this to Katara, the only person he wanted to heal from in any kind of burn or cut that he endured.

He was now thinking about an idea to grab it without burning his hand again. It came to him in a flash. Aang used his Waterbending to catch some water in the air, just like Katara taught him. He missed her so much when he Waterbends but he has to stay focused.

Aang puts the water on the Stone and freezes it to cool it down. Just as his hand was about to grab it...

* * *

_Katara- It finally comes crashing down..._

The Gaang was enjoying the food, execpt for Sokka who was running around town like a maniac. It was so peaceful while they ate, talking about their old adventures and such.

Toph wanted to leave so she got off her chair. She fell down and was struggling to get back up.

Katara came over to help her get up. "Thanks again Sugar Queen." Toph said weak like, as she drags her to the living room.

When they got there, she sets Toph down on one of the 3 couches and lays her down. "Do you need anything before I go?"

Toph looked at her and said "can you give me some meat?" Katara looks at her with an glare. "You have a contract." Suddenly something hits her like a thousand rocks. "But I have another idea!" Then went to the kitchen.

When she was near the door way to the kitchen, she heard something from the door. Katara knew that eysdropping was bad, but they were talking about Aang and Zuko.

* * *

_The Gaang(Execpt Sokka and Toph)- Kitchen..._

" So do you think Aang will get the stone?" Suki said to Iroh. Knowing he is very wise.

"I know for a fact that Aang will be able to get that stone, it is the most beutiful stone in the world. I managed to keep one myself." Then wiped a tear, "but alast they needed any Blue Moon Stone they can get, ever since that Spirit came about." He drinked some of his tea.

Everyone's Jaws opened in shock. They heard about Shu, but never did they hear what happened to it.

"What happened at the village exactly?" asked Jin, thinking it's importent to hear this information.

"This Spirit is mad with rage, it is said that is eats the souls of children." said Iroh and set his tea down. He always sets his tea down when he tells people importent things about what is happening. So this sounds like a life or death situation for Aang.

They were all ears when he was ready. "So what is the Spirits name?" asked Mai with her voice being calm as usual.

"This Spirits name is Ifrit, one of the most dangerous Sprits that ever roamed this Earth." So he picks up his tea to drink all of it. After he puts his cup down, hopefully for good, he starts again. "It's claws can tear through the toughest armor we gave to the miners. It breaths fire so hot that it burns brighter then the sun. It's roar can knock down trees in its way." He takes a long breath, "but the deadlist thing of all. Is that it shows no mercy!"

All of the Gaang were really nervous about Aang not returning. The Sprit sounds like a wild animale that could in fact kill without a heart.

Even Katara who was outside the door, heard everything. 'He just can't die. He just can't!' she thought.

"What is going to happen if Aang doesn't make it?!" yelled Suki. Worried that Katara would become devestated.

"Zuko is there too, he might be in danger?!" yelled Mai and Jin at the same time. Usually they would argue about who wants Zuko, but this is more serious then some romance rivaly.

Iroh wasn't done explaining, "shut up!"

They all did at an instant, now hearing the rest of what he had to say.

"I know that is a concerned that you all worry about. I am not done about why he is even there in the first place!" So he wait for them to be silent and then begins to finish the story. "A legend says that Ifrit is not even from those caves at all. He went inside for an unkown reason that only I know."

"What is the reason?" asked Jin.

He takes in some more air. "Miners that surrvied said that the Spirit yelled, "Get away from her" and "Leave her alone you fiends!" to them. They don't know who 'she is' though." After that, everyone was trying to think about who Ifrit was talking about, until...

* * *

_Katara- Akward..._

She enters the door to see everyone looking right at her direction. Suki was the first to speak, "So Katara. How's it going?" saying it nervously, thinking Katara was on to them.

"Yeah. Did you do something with your hair?" asked Jin.

Katara was feeling sad about hearing Aang not only not saying goodbye to her, but more angry by the fact that he lied to her. Then remembered who the real culprit was. 'ZUKO!" she thought in rage, but tries to relax herself.

"I was just trying to get something from the fridge." So she went up to it, opened it, and got the Tofu.

Tofu was being created so that when the new bread of Airbenders for their Nation come back, they can have the food for future celebrations.

So without further delay, she left the room as quick as possible.

When the door closed Iroh said "akward." then they continued to eat quietly without anymore words for now.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Are you wondering about Aang right now? Well I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter. It will take time to complete part 3.**

**P.S. some wise words- _This is it. This is your story. It all begins here.- _Auron talking to Tidus underneath Sin.**


	9. Aang's Travel and Katara's Sorrow part 3

**TheLucky38: Looks like some people are mad about Aang and Katara not being together as we speak? I will get them back together soon. So don't worry everyone, they will. They will. ROCK YOU! **

**I got this idea while I was listening to Savin Me by Nickelback.**

* * *

_Aang- Avatar vs Ifrit..._

As he was just about to grab it. "Get out of here now!" yelled someone or something from behind Aang. He turns around to see what it is. It was the demen Spirit that is in the Searchlight Caves, killing anyone that enters. This looks really bad for Aang right now.

"I am not here to harm you." Aang said in a calm voice. "I just want to talk to you about the people who used to mine down here." he prepares his battle position and goes to the right of the beast. Just in case the Spirit damages the Blue Moon Stones.

The Spirit was a wolf-like figure with horns on both sides of the head. It looks like it was on fire, but doesn't look hurt at all. The claws looked so razer sharpped that it could in fact tear threw metal at ease. The Spirit was breathing fire out of it's mouth. Ready for anything that the Avatar can throw at him. The inside of the place has fire all around it, making it over 100 degrees.

"You come to these caves to hurt my love?!" the mighty Ifrit asked with rage. He summons a large flaming ball and hurls it against Aang. Trying to protect his 'love'. Strange that it protects the caves. The Avatar dodges it and uses his Airbending to push it against the wall. It proved to be ineffective and the beast started to conjour up more fire. "You fool, don't you know that the wind makes flames stronger."

The Avatar face palmed himself. 'I should of remembered that?' he thought. He has to stay focused to defeat this Sprit and get the Blue Moon Stone for Katara. The one that always helps him, and the one that he wants to be with forever. "I wanted to do this peacefully, but it seems that is impossible!" so he uses his Waterbending to conjour up some water in the air. It only gave him a little bit.

The only thing that Aang needs to concentrate is patience. For fire is a dangerous element and is hard to control for people and Spirits to that are easily angered. He has to wait until the flames are quiet and strike when the time is right. It could be one battle that could take his own life, if he isn't careful.

Aang jumps up on one of the 4 pillers that hold the mines together. "You can run, but you can't hide from your end!" Ifrit uses another flaming ball and strikes at him. The Airbender got to another piller, but realised that if all of the pillers are gone. Then the cave will collapse on them both. "Please, I just want to have one stone and that's it." another one strikes at him. The flames around Ifrit are gone.

'Now is my chance!' Aang thought. So he slide down the already broken piller and uses his Waterbending from the air. It was better then before, giving the fact that the Spirits flames are causing the most heat that renders the water useless. He strikes at Ifrit, over and over again. That made enough damage to hurt the demon hard.

"AHHHHHHH!" or making it angrier. Ifrit got back up and used his breath to shoot fire at the Avatar. The heat turned back on and it was even hotter then the last. "Give me your anger, Avatar!" he knows that Aang is the Avatar? "Let it boil through the surface. Let your fury flow freely!" he raises his paw and scratches his arm. Cutting him pretty deep.

The Avatar used the rest of the water he had left and healed himself, just like Katara taught him. 'I can't conentrate. Not without...' he sighed as he moves to the left. A fireball was coming right towards him. 'Katara.' he got hit, full force. The force of the fire ball was so great, that Aang hits the other side.

"Your finished!" yelled the Spirit as it came up to Aang. "Any last words before I end you right here, right now!" he raises it's claw and lands on the Avatar's chest. Ready to crush him to death. Is this the end of Avatar Aang? Suddenly he finds himself in a dark place with nothing, but then he see's something that shined brighter and brighter, coming towards him.

* * *

_Aang and Katara - Savin Me from the Light..._

The light came apon Aang like a shooting star. He see's his people that call him to join the Spirit world. To join them in the land of no pain or suffering. He looks at his old friends that look the same exact way as they were, over 100 years ago. He see's his old master and guardian. "Monk Gyatso, is that you?" it was something that Aang thought impossible.

"Aang." Gyatso's voice was like an echo. "Come toward's the light. You don't have to fight any longer." he puts his hand out for his young pupil to grab onto. Will Aang do it or is there something else that he needed to do, besides being the Avatar?

The Airbender found a chance to be with his people again. Enjoying a game or two with his friends that never let him in because he's the Avatar. His pain of not being with them, can finally end. But something else was bugging him. Something telling him not to go yet. He puts up his hand as well, until...

"Aang!" another voice echo's in another direction. Aang looks over there and see's... "Katara? Katara!" he was overjoyed to see his Sifu, the women he always loved, everday. "Don't leave me Aang, please!" all the Avatar see's was her, crying, begging, not to leave her. Aang finally realised that if he leaves this Earth now. He would also leave Katara with sadness in her heart. He finally made a choose of what he wanted.

Aang looks at his old master, "Gyatso, I can't leave. I can't abandon her."

Monk Gyatso nods his head, "I understand Aang. Go to her." then he disappears with the rest of the Airbenders that died during the war. Though Aang won't see them for a long time, that doesn't mean he won't remember them. Because even if he loses the people that he loved. They will always be with him in his heart, just like his lover.

He looks over to Katara and comes to her. The light behind him, starts to disappears. Aang knew that there is a brighter light, right in front of him the whole time. He just needed to make her proud.

She starts falling down an abyss that is never ending. "Aang please hurry. I'm falling!" as she worries that her body starts going down...

"Gotcha." it was Aang that caught her before she falls even further into the darkness. He looks at her ocean eyes with his cloudy eyes, "Katara. I will never leave you for anything like that." he sheds a tear that falls on her face. "I love you Katara." he grabs her hand and they hold together. Never letting go.

Katara started crying with joy. Hearing him say that, made her empty heart, filled with his love for her. She hugs him, "I love you too Aang." then they shared a passionate kiss. Their tounges were playing a dance together in an endless bliss. After they broke the kiss, Katara has one more thing to say to him. "Aang. Wake up. Please!"

He nods at Katara, but he doesn't want to leave her alone. "I don't want to leave you here."

She places a hand on his face. "I will wait for you." then he starts to wake up...

* * *

_Aang- The Questions are Finally Answered..._

Ifrit roars in triumph, he has defeated the Avatar. The fire in the caves started to light up again. Even higher then usual, letting the flames affect everything around that beast that is unstoppable. Yeah right!

Aang got up and looked at the beast that holds him down. His eyes started to glow a bright white. He Earthbends the rocks and hits Ifrit hard in the face, sending it across the other side of the cave. "Ifrit!" all of his past lifes are talking at the same time. "You will pay for trying to kill me! I will show you my rage!" so he conjours up some Firebending and steals some of the flames. Sucking all the flames into his hand, like taking energy away.

"How dare you!" then lunged right at him. That was a mistake as the Avatar used the Earth to put all four of Ifrits paws down. So with Ifrit pinned down, it was the perfect opportunity to strike the beast and end this battle, once and for all!

The Avatar comes up to the beast and punches really fast over and over again. Making every punch count againt that horrible creature that endangers the people. "It Ends Here!" he said and uses Waterbending to lay down the final blow.

Ifrit is down, still breathing, but barely. He looks up at the mighty Avatar, "Well? What are you waiting for?" then lays down on the ground, with his eyes closed. "Kill me!" waiting for the monk to do something that is against his beliefs.

"Stop!" said a voice. Then ice surrounds the two of them. The air turns cold, as Ifrit's flames died away. Suddenly a beautiful women made out of ice comes out, a Spirit perhaps. Her skin was flawless, has a cape that is made from the smoothest silk, not showing any parts of their body. Ifrit looked at her with love-struck eyes, "Shiva." he said. **(A/N. Again, its from Final Fantasy X and I love the game.)**

The Avatar State is gone, and Aang came back into his normal self. He looks at Shiva, "Who are you?" he doesn't relax his attack stance, just in case of an attack. Shiva looks at him with kindness, "My name is Shiva. The Spirit of the Searchlight Caves.", bowing in respect towards him. She comes over to the angry beast that is trapped in the Earth hand-cuffs.

"Ifrit." Shiva said with love in her voice. "I know you want to protect me, but..." she looks away from him, trying to not cry in front of him. "I just want you to love and to care for me. I know there are bad people out there, but there are good ones as well out there."

The beast sighs in sorrow. "I know. I just wanted to keep you safe. I didn't want anyone to hurt you anymore." he puts his head up to see the Spirit of the Caves. "I saw those soldiers, taking everything from you. Without good intentions. So after I killed a a lot of them, I knew that others would arrive to take advantage of you and I can't bare to see you sad." he looks down on the ground again."Forgive me Shiva." a teardrop falls on the ground, a small burn is on the ground.

Shiva places her hand on his beast-like face. It doesn't even burn her hand. It must be a love trait between the two. "I know. You, always care for me. I love you Ifrit, always."she cries.

He looks back up at her, "I love you too, Shiva." the hand cuffs that were around the Spirits legs, are burned off. A bright red light is around the beast. The horns have disappeared, and so have many other beast parts as well. The claws, the face of a beast, it was turning into a man.

The human version of Ifrit was great indeed. His skin is a tanish white. His shirt is red and his pants were blue, and his hair is black with an army buzz cut style cut. His eyes are a red color as well. He got up on two legs and comes up to Shiva, close enough for their lips to almost touch. "I don't want you to cry." they share a kiss that made the two come even closer.

Aang just stood their, imagining him and Katara, sharing that kiss instead. He really misses her so much and knew that she must be sad to.

"I am crying with tears of joy." then she kissed him in the cheeck, "I know that your sins are forgiven. Don't feel sad Ifrit, but please let people come in again. I don't feel lonly and I know you are trying to protect me. But if the people want you dead, I just can't see you gone."

Aang finally understands Ifrits true intentions. Ifrit didn't want to kill everyone in sight, so the cave can become his home, he was just protecting the one he loves. It was in that moment that Aang finally understands what the Spirit was up to. "I'm sorry. I was only here to get Ifrit out of these caves, one way or another, but now I see why. Please forgive me for coming here." he bows in respect in front of the great Spirits.

The couple looks at each other and then back at Aang. "We forgive you." they said together.

Ifrit comes over to Aang and puts out his right hand for him to shake. The Airbender puts out his hand as well and the shook hands together, knowing that peace has been established. "I promise to let the people of Shu mine the place once again, as my wife commands."

Aang thought it was impossible for Spirits to marry, but then again, he thought it was impossible for the Avatar to have a normal life and to marry someone he loves. he then looked at the Searchlight Caves Spirit. "I wanted to stop Ifrit, but I also wanted to get something for..."

"Katara, is it?" interrupted Shiva. Seeing a surprised Avatar before her.

"How did you know?" asked Aang. Thinking she must know who the Avatar is? But he was wrong for what Shiva says next.

"I sensed the love that you share with that her. In fact, I sensed it the moment you arrived at Shu and into the caves. Your dreams intertwined with her's. Didn't they?"

Aang knew he couldn't lie, even if he wanted to. "I love her very much. I would do anything to be with her."

Shiva smiled and said, "Did those dreams help you or made you feel worse?"

The Avatar looked down, "it made me feel good that I have them, but it made me sad after I woke up." he looks back up. "I wanted her to come with, but I wanted to surprise her, and now I feel like a knife struck my heart.

Shiva knew that love is something that can happen to anyone. Even when she met Ifrit a long time ago. "You know the day that I met Ifrit was one of the greatest days of my life." then she started to tell her story. "I met him when he was pretending to be a human, working in the mines with the people of Shu. He wasn't trying to steal from the caves. He was just trying to find a place to call home." she looked over at Ifrit and smiled.

"Hey I needed to find somewhere to live. Mostly because the Spirit World was too crazy for me." then looked away with a blush.

Shiva continued, "As he found a place to rest, he was freezing, thinking that nightfall is when the caves are the most coldest time." she started to blush. "I wanted him to leave because I thought he was a human, refusing to get out. So when he turned into his real self, I came out to apologize to him for freezing him."

"Is it because he was a Fire Spirit?" Aang asked courisly.

She grinned a little, "Well he was shivering a little and after I apologized to him, one thing lead to another and we became more then friends later on."

Aang then decided to ask politely for one more thing before he leaves. "I know this is kinda selfish but..."

"Of course you can have a Blue Moon Stone. In fact I will give you the best one I have to offer." She takes a little bit of her cape and rips it in a perfect way. The cloth was big enough to make a necklace. Then she grabs one of the Blue Moon Stones, in the deep center of the pile.

When Shiva brought it out, it looked amazing. It was the same color and reflection, but it glowed in the dark, brighter then the rising sun and the full moon, as well as the 4 Nations greatest sightings combined. "I know that you and Katara's love is more pure then anyone else's that I have seen in years." then she places it in Aang's hands, closing his palm. "Don't be afraid to tell her how you feel. But most importently, never let her heart be empty, for if you do, it will only make her sorrow grow within the void."

With that, Shiva snaps her fingers and Aang is transported back to the entrance of the Searchlight Cave. He looks at the same rock that had the writing that said "_Love is the key to keep on fighting". _He finally understands what that means. Then something is in the sky, it's too far away to make out, but it looks like...

* * *

**TheLucky38: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! You guys thought that I wouldn't put another chapter up? Well you thought wrong! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahahahaha! If anyone did know that I was going to put up this chapter, then I salute you times a thousand and 38. I will get the next chapter up soon.**

**P.S.- Random thoughts, with TheLucky38- I played this game called Final Fantasy XIII. It made no sense at all. I mean what the hell is going on? Are you an enemy or are you good? It doesn't make any damn sense. That's why I like Final Fantasy X the best, at least you understand the plot of the story and you can have an awesome adventure. It's my favorite PS2 game.**


	10. Aang's Travel and Katara's Sorrow part 4

**TheLucky38: So what is that thing from the sky that is heading towards Aang? If anyone read "The Pain of the Meat Addicts.", then it should be easy to find out. If not, well that's your problem. So lets get...**

**Aang: Make me go to Katara NOW!  
Katara: Yeah, I want to be with him!**

**TheLucky38: I'm getting to that. Man, this story is shorter then it already is. Or is it? I might keep going until chapter whatever I fell like it. In other words, either after Aang comes back, or keep going with it, during The Pain of the Meat Addicts. You're guess is as good as mine Kataang fans.**

**What would you do If Today Was Your Last Day?**

* * *

_Aang- The Message..._

Then something is in the sky, it's too far away to make out, but it looks like... "A messanger hawk?" said Aang, as the hawk lands on his shoulders, with a message on his talons. Aang grabs the message and looks to see who gave it too him. He started to read who it was from, and why they sent it.

_Dear Aang,_

_You have to come back. Katara really misses you, she wants you by her side. At first she was angry and is taking it out on everyone. Mostly me and all I did was sit on your chair and said that the salad was crap. She even threatened me for teasing you saying, "Finish that sentance or even think about finishing it, I'll freeze you to that wall over there! I'll eat meat right in front of your face every single day, even if Aang is here! You'll be frozen for the rest of this stupid bet, without food!" That made me wet my pants and she used her waterbending to really hurt me. So please Aang! Get back quick, because Katara needs you._

_From Sokka,_

_P.S.- Make sure you get something that is made out of meat! I mean you should thank me for sending you this._

After the Airbender read the message, and his heart started to hurt. 'Katara misses me?' he thought. 'I can't believe that I hurt her so much. I'm a terrible person.' A teardrop falls as he cried a little. Then a voice enters his head, 'Go Avatar Aang. Go to her.' it was Shiva's voice. Aang must hurry, to stop the sorrow that enters Katara's heart like a poison. He puts the Blue Moon Stone in his pocket and runs like crazy, hoping to get to the village.

As he was running, he realised something. If he did go to the village right away, they would host a huge festival, a banquit, or anything that. So he stopped a moment to think of a plan. He was thinking that if he went to the village and tell them that the Spirit won't hurt them, he can get to the airship and leave. But what about Zuko? 'I'll figure out a plan.' and kept going.

* * *

_Aang- The Benevolent Avatar..._

When Aang got to the village, he saw everyone that was waiting for him. Well everyone execpt for Zuko. They all cheered to see the almight Avatar Aang, that comes towards their village, a hero once again. Getting praises from the people and food for his travels. He then saw Liu Bei, bowing in respect before him. "Avatar Aang. Thank you for stopping the angry Spirit from attacking our village."

Aang knew he had to explain to everyone what happened. "To be honest, he wasn't trying to harm any of you." then he saw puzzled reactions from everyone, even the ruler. So he told them about his journey. From the Yellow Turbans, to the message on the rock. From entering the Searchlight Caves, and leaving with the Blue Moon Stone that Shiva gave him.

The village of Shu, now understands the danger that the Fire Nation has caused the two Spirits. "I never knew that there was a Spirit named Shiva in the Searchlight Caves, or that the angry Spirit, Ifrit, fell in love with her." So he turned away with his hand on his chin, "I wonder how we can repay their love and to let them know we will never harm them."

That is true. If anyone threatens the Searchlight Caves. It would mean that Ifrit can kill and not stop until they leave Shiva alone. Letting history repeat itself. After much thinking, Aang has an idea that can help both sides. "What if there was a festival or something to celebrate for the love Shiva and Ifrit share together."

Everyone in the village think its a great idea, with all of them cheering and saying "That's a great idea." Then Liu Bei came up with the perfect name, "From this day forward. We will call this festival "The Search of Love" then he got on his knees and started to bow down. In fact, all of Shu was bowing before the Benevolent Avatar that has made peace between them and the Spirits.

Aang just stood there, stunned by what generosity that they have shown him. He smiled at the sucess that he has done, to help the people who endured the Fire Nation.

They all got back up and Liu Bei shook his hand. "How about we begin the celebration?" that made Aang's smile go down in a flash. That made the ruler of Shu, confused. "What's wrong?"

"I was going to go back to Ba Sing Se, with this." he showed him the Blue Moon Stone that he took from the caves. Liu Bei knew right away, "go then. Make sure that whoever she is, happy. I did a long time ago, and she died during the war, her name was Sun Xian Shian."

That hit Aang's heart like an arrow. "What happened to her?"

"She.." his voice had a little sadness, "she was captured and was used for target practice. Right in front of my eyes." he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish I met here. She sounds like a great warrior."

Liu Bei looked at him with relief, "I knew I should of took revenge, but that wouldn't bring her back. That will only bring poison in my blood." then told Aang the best thing that Aang wanted to hear all day. "Go to her Aang. She needs you more then you realise."

Aang started to run to the airship, but needed to ask one more question. "Do you know where Zuko is?"

"I don't know?" said Liu Bei.

That made Aang surrender to his lowest instints. He doesn't want to waste his time finding Zuko. Besides, he did tell Aang that he wanted to get away from Mai and Jin to make a choice between them. With that he went inside the Airship and used his Firebending to lit it up. The Airship started to rise and he was off to get to Katara. Will he be able to make her happy?

* * *

_Aang- Arival and a Surprise that Sucks..._

Aang finally made it to Ba Sing Se. It was the nightime so most of the lights in Ba Sing Se were off. The peaceful city that has the greatest defense in all of the Earth Kindom was like a sleeping giant, enjoying the wonderful experiance of a new world. If everyone, like Roku, is stuck in the past of a war such as the hundred year world. Then it would make everyone believe in out-dated ideals. That is one of the main reasons why Aang started to see his path as the Avatar, and not follow Roku's ways anymore. If anything, the Avatar is a _leader of men_.

Aang was really glad to get to Katara, but still didn't like the idea of lying to her. In fact he resented the idea. That is until something happened. The engine exploded and started going down to the earth. "Oh no!" he yelled. Seeing that if the ship crashed, it would hit that building that belongs to the fan girls. He wasn't worried about hitting the building. What he was really worried about is hitting the building and the fan girls going at him. Imagine if Katara heard about this and filp out on Aang for doing that.

So Aang had to divert the ship to a safe area, to avoid the fan girls. He used the starborn to the left, no right. Things are shaking up in the air, as he tries to figure out how to do that. Aang only knew how to go up and then go forward, he should of looked at how Zuko did it. 'I guess Karma's a real bitch? I knew I should of brought my staff with me' he thought, seeing that the airships ballon part was on fire. "Oh great." he said outloud. "Can this get any worse! I said it hypothetically. So I think I'm fine." Ha, he wished.

The Airship was going down down down, to the bottom of the sea or earth I should say. The controls are to complex to figure out, if Aang doesn't figure it out soon, he'll be down shit creek. He pulled on some kind of handle and a bunch of stuff comes out. Some of it was Fire Nation currency. Some of it was, 'cough', toys that make people get it on different. Most importently, there was a manual on how the airship works. "Oh thank Spirits!" he yelled in excitment. If he can read it right, he can redirect the ship to move to a safer area, away from the innocent people that are down there.

"Lets see what it says.." he said, flipping the pages that can help him. He was still flipping through the pages hoping to trick death and live long enough to see Katara. Mostly because he would have to explain where the hell he was "I found it!" finally Aang found the page that can help him out. He begins to read what it says...

_If your Scout Airship 666, is starting to fall to the ground and you have to do the following._

_Step one: Try the emergancy break._

Aang saw a lever that said "Emergancy Break." that didn't really show at all. So he pulled it and it breaks off, ironic isn't it. Panicking, he reads the next step so it can safe his life.

_Step two: Let it slow down, but if the break is broken, then just dim the flames._

Aang looked at the engine and used his Waterbending that he took from the air, to bring the flames down. After he puts the engine out, he looks up to see that the flames were going down to the engine, hitting it. Aang is really starting to get scared, so he reads more.

_Step three: After the flames are out, then just wait for the airship to gracefully go down. _'My ass!' he thought. _If the flames are overpowering the engine, then get the Koh out of there, because your luck is about to go out. Try the Parachute that is at the end of the ship. That is all this book can give you if your shit out of luck._

'What kind of manual is this?' he thought, and burned it with his Firebending in rage. He quickly calmed down and at least tried to direct the ship to the open area, outside the city walls. Next, he needed to find this, parachute. So he goes to the back of the ship and looks at a bag. "That's it?" he said. "That's the parachute?" he grew despreate though and decided to wear the bag. It had some kind of pully thing on the side, he went to the front of the ship and looked at the ground. It was now or never. Finally, knowing this is his last chance, jumped.

* * *

_Aang and Katara- Unexpecting Surprise..._

Aang was falling at an alarming rate, feeling the air against his skin. He remembered a time where if he had his staff, can easily fly and get away from his natural opposite Earth. But considering the fact that he thought he didn't need his staff, this was completly different. He is half-way from hitting the Earth facedown. Things are starting to look pretty dull for him. He feels the string hitting his rib, like it's telling him to pull it. So he reaches for it and pulls. He is about 1/4-way to the ground. This is the worlds first Halo Jump.

The top of the backpack opened in a flash and had some kind of blanket on top. It was red with the Fire Nation symbol on it, like the glow of a fire it shows it with pride. It was slowing down Aang's fall and the air was not hurting his face anymore. The Fire Nation has a new invention in it's hands, and Zuko never told him. It must still be a prototype, then again, it was strange that he didn't tell anyone else. He'll have to have a word with him.

"Don't worry Katara. I'm almost there." he said. As he guides the parachute to the Jasmine Dragon, but he still can't get it. As he was going strait for the wall. Someone will have to clean his blood if he isn't too careful. So his best guess is to go through the window of the building. He heads for it, not relising who's window it is.

Katara was trying to sleep, but the truth is, she is crying herself to sleep. By what Aang did to her. Tears are on her pillow like a waterfall going down into the river, without the wind guiding it to the ocean. She felt cold. So cold that her blankets that she has in her closet are not enough to warm her. Only Aang can give her the warm feeling in not only her body, but her heart. It felt like a void that is not filled with love. 'It's not like Aang would come in from that window?' she thought.

Then she saw someone with a blanket on his back. That hits the wall on the other side of the wall. Katara puts up her fighting position and is ready to take down the intruder. "Who are you?!" she questioned while Waterbending from her vase. The intruder was so wrapped up in the red blanket, that it was impossible to know who or what it is. "Show yourself!" then decided to rip the blanket with her waterbending until, "Wait stop!" the intruder begged. She knew that voice from anywhere. The same voice she always loved.

"Aang? Is that you?" then lowered her defense just barely. Watching him remove the blanket thing off of him. It was really Aang. His clothes were ripped a lot and had burn marks on him, even a scratch in his left arm. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Well I spilled some hot tea on me and recived 3rd degree burns." he said, seeing Katara in a concerned look. "Then I got this scratch from Bosco while playing Airball."

"Airball?" she questioned with a little anger in it.

"Yeah." he was really nervous now. "I was teaching him how to Airball."

Katara's right eyebrow lifts up. She isn't buying it. "How do you train a bear, that lives in the Earth Kingdom, Airball?"

"I was. Well. Um..." he's losing it. Never make a girl angry, unless if she does something wrong.

"You were lying to me!" Katara yelled with anger. Knowing that her room walls where sound-proof, she wanted Aang to hear what she thinks. "I heard from everyone, that you left to go to a village named Shu. To get some blue stone or something like that. You listen to Zuko for love advice and left, without even saying goodbye to me!" that made her cry and she started to punch Aang with light hits.

Aang started to cry too, and wanted to calm Katara down. So he tries to give her a hug, but she pushed him away. So his heart is like her's now. Sad and filled with sorrow. "Katara, I just wanted to.."

Katara had fury in her eyes. Though she never hates Aang, she felt betrayed on what he did. In fact, devestated by the fact that he listen to Zuko for love advice. "Give me one reason to not be angry at you!" then sees something glowing in his right pocket. It was a blue glow that was inside his right pocket, lighting up the dark room, with it's wonderful glow. She tries to reach for it, but Aang backs off a little.

"Don't." he said calmly, but Katara wanted to know. So she Waterbended again and sends it against Aang, pushing him against the wall. She gripes her hand and everything but his head and right pocket are frozen. She comes over to see what her pupil was hiding. "Wait. Katara. No!" he started to beg, over and over again, but she wanted to know what it is, so she goes thourgh his pocket...

* * *

**TheLucky38: I had to put this cliffhanger for one reason. Because I feel like it. Could be worse, I would be like Chis McClean and starts up the drama for ratings. I hope Aang and Katara will stop arguing. Lets see shall we. Later on. Muhahahahahahaha (Sima Yi Laugh).**

**Random thoughts, with TheLucky38: I wonder if I should get Fallout New Vegas Ultimate Edition or Skyrim.**


	11. Aang's Travel and Katara's Sorrow Ends!

**TheLucky38: It looks like Aang is in some serious trouble right now. Katara is angry, not only because Aang didn't say good-bye, it was because he lied to her ****_'gasp'_****. What will happen next? But most importently, how will Aang make this up?**** Lets find out before I start coming up with more random questions.**

**I was inspired to make this chapter by Nickelback's song, _If Today was your Last Day._**

* * *

Aang and Katara- Love vs. Hate...

Katara was searching his right pocket to see what the glow is. She felt Aang trying to escape the ice prison she made to keep him from running away to hide what he has. Her hand was going inside, she felt something soft. At first Katara thought that it was his man-hood, so she blushed like crazy, but wrapped her hand around it and it was more of a circle shape. So she takes it out, still wrapped up in her hand. "What is this Aang?!", she see's his head look down, so she opens her hand, slowly.

Aang looks up to see that if Katara opened up her hand, the surprise will be ruined. The whole thing could be in shadders and she would hate him for hiding a secreat from her. Then he realized something even more importent. That it was better to let it be known and not to be a lie that can tear their relationship apart. So he closes his eyes and looks down to not see her mad at him for what he did. Making sure that if she breaks up with him, it would hurt his heart less, even though it was not true.

Her hand opens to see the Blue Moon Stone. It was as beautiful then a Panda Lily, it shined brighter then the sun and the full moon combined, and more loving then any betorthal necklace stone she has ever seen in her life. Katara looks at it closer, and see's that the stone is almost like a mirror, reflecting right back at her with a spark. She looks at Aang, who is still looking down, with her eyes not filled with tears of pain, but rather tears of joy. She releases Aang with a grip of her hand, seeing the water move around him. Then she hugs him with longing.

He feels her hands around his shoulders, with tears falling down his back. Something inside him felt relive, but his mind was saying something else. 'You hurt her and you know it. Lying to Katara was the worse thing that you could ever do.' his mind was telling him. The sadness of a broken heart, has did a number on his soul. All he can do now is make her feel better. So he hugs her back softly, but Katara hugged with much more force. It's almost like a bear hug. The hug itself proves that the arguement they had before, is overwhelmed with the love they share.

After they broke the hug, it was time for Aang to tell Katara the truth. Something he should of done, before he left. "Katara, I lied to you so I can get this stone for a betrohal necklace. So that you and I can get engaged." then he looks her in the eyes, proving her that he is telling the truth. "I know that in the Water Tribe that you have to be 16 years old to marry, but it never said anything about being engaged." so he takes something else from his pocket. It was the silk cloth that Shiva gave him. Then he puts his hand out, "may I?" she understood and gave him the stone.

He did his best with his Earthbending to fit the silk cloth to go through the prized stone's sides. But something doesn't feel right, then it hits him. Katara's mothers necklace was still on her. If he removed that, would it make his Sifu devestated by the fact that she can't keep her mothers necklace. The only thing that kept the memory of her mother alive within her heart, the only one that cared for Katara as much as Aang. So he was thinking for awhile until Katara helped with his decision, "Aang please let me wear it." her voice sounded lovely to him. With that, he goes right behind her and takes off her mother's necklace and replaces it with the Blue Moon Stone Necklace that he got from the Searchlight caves, just for her.

When Aang looked at her with the necklace, his heart started to beat really fast. Seeing Katara in that necklace that matches her clear ocean eyes with the brown smooth hair with loopies. He saw her face with a little bit of sorrow. The Airbender knew what was wrong, so he got to thinking again. He can't get rid of the necklace, but he couldn't just let her old one disapear like an old memory. After awhile, he finally got it.

Aang puts the necklace that Katara used to wear on her right hand. After that, he tied the necklace around her wrist and made sure it stays still. She looks at what he did, and smiled at him. "Thank you Aang." she said with a passion in his name. Feeling the love of her mother and the love of Aang together like a bonfire that spreads to warm the people around it.

Aang smiles knowing that Katara loves it a lot, but he wanted to do something more for what he did to her. "Your welcome Katara." his voice had love in it. He sees her blushing again, seeing that her skin couldn't cover them. An idea came to him, "Katara. I want to take you out on a date." he thought that she would say no, but was wrong, yet again.

"Of course Aang." Katara replied. Then she came up to him with her face close to his, "I hope that you're not lying this time."

"I made that mistake before." then places his hands around her waist. "And I paid the price for it." so he shuts up and they finally kissed.

They moved their mouths together in an endless bliss. Making their toungs dance around each others lips and into the mouths they share with love in each moan. It was so romantic, probably more romantic then the kiss on the balcony. They had to break for air, the only thing that sucks about kissing is when it has to end. They looked into each others eyes, knowing that they see a sparkle in it.

* * *

_Aang and Katara- Confessing their Dreams..._

But there was something importent that Aang had to say. "When I was in the caves, I almost died from a Spirit named Ifrit..."

"You almost died?!" tears flowed down Katara. 'I could of lost him if he died.' she thought. Knowing that if Aang died, it would feel like it was her fault, but a hand is on her left side of her face.

"Please let me finish." he said calmly. She stopped crying to listen to Aang. "I saw my people when it happened. A light surrounded them, and I felt like my time was up." he sheeds a tear and Katara wipes it off. "Thank you."

"No problem."

He continues his story. "I had the oppertunity to go to my people again, to not be lonely anymore." he sees Katara sad again. Even though she tries to hide it, Aang can tell by what emotions she feels. "But I saw someone that yelled out to me. It was someone who I would never leave, someone that will always have my heart."

"Who is it?" she asked with her heart hurting like crazy.

"It was you, Katara." Aang replied with a calm voice.

Katara looks at him with surprise. "Wait. Did you say that you saw me?"

Aang was confused, "yeah." then she gives him a hug and he embraced it.

"I had a nightmare where I was falling down. I saw only darkness at an endless pit down to nowhere. I thought I was about to be in fall forever. Without anyone, without you." she sheads a tear and was about to wipe it, until Aang uses hand to do it for her. "Thank you."

"Hey. You did it to me, so I guess that makes us even." then listens about what happened to Katara while he was gone. Feeling bad about worrying her so.

"The nightmare started to become a wonderful dream whenI saw a light in front of me and it was really bright at first, but when I started to see it better." then pauses to catch her breath a little. More likely nervous to tell him what she saw. "I saw you Aang. You are the light that I saw."

Aang was taken back by what she said. In fact, he did feel like that Katara was there the whole time when he saw everyone he once knew. So they hug together and never let go, while they go to Katara's bed. _'wolf whistle'_

* * *

_Aang and Katara- Even the Wet Ones..._

They kiss in such a great passion. Laying side by side, making their tounges dance around the two lovers mouths, and making each other wet. After they broke the kiss, they had to tell each other sooner or later.

"Katara. I have to tell you about some of my, dreams that I had about you." Aang said. Hoping that she wouldn't take it the wrong way. "I had a dream where we went to Ember island and um." feeling a guilt build up in him. "We did it during the summer solstice."

Katara wanted to play with this story, so she pretends to play dumb. "What did we do my young pupil?" she asked thinking it was fun playing with Aang. I guess the sex talk is about to get a little intense.

He felt his cheecks heating up. "Well we kinda.."

"Yes." Katara inturrupted with her gentle, sexy voice.

Aang's throat started to dry, "We had..." then finally had the balls. "Sex."

Katara had an evil smile and kissed him on his lips, "You dirty monk." she teased. But then realized that's the same dream she had. "I know this is crazy, but I had the same exact dream." then looked away, blushing.

Aang took notice and decided to play a game of his own. "So is there anything else you like to say?" knowing that she's hiding something.

"I had a dream where we were on an island that had no name. It was a place where no one can bother us at all." then blushed again. What is with all of the blushing?

The Avatar was sick of waiting around, so he kisses her with much force. Making her not breath as much, as he demands some answers. After the long, breathless kiss, Katara knew that she can't hid it forever. "I had a dream where we went to a certain place of the island called "Waterfall Springs". And you gave me..." she was nervous about ending the sentence.

Aang gave Katara the polar-dog puppy eyes. "Please tell me sweetie." with his charming child-like voice that she really enjoys.

It was true indeed, as Katara tried to look away from those eyes, but still can't resist the eyes. 'Damn' she thought. 'I can't resist a great look like that.' finally she submits. Until she had a _Kohish _idea. She puts her hands on her breasts and looks back at Aang. Caressing them right in front of him, teasing the Avatar. "Pleasure." she said with bliss.

Aang's mouth was watering so much, that he was Droolbending. His erection stood out before her. Next thing he knew, she grabs his hands and guides them to her breasts. When his hands touch them, he starts to move them around. Hearing her moan, made him go faster. He atempted to take off the top that covers them, but was stopped by his Sifu. "Oh no you don't. You have to earn it."

This is a challange for the pupil knew that he can't take the suspense. So he just stood there, doing nothing. I wonder how Katara is dealing with this?

It passed about 5 minutes, that is too long for both of them. They waited, and waited. Until...

"Damn it Aang!" she yelled like a hungry sex-demon. "If you don't pleasure me right now, I will not let you touch me until we get married!" oh shit. I would just do what she says.

So with a sigh, he started to give her a waterly kiss on the lips with full force. Katara knew the old saying. Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you. With that, she kissed him back with the same amount of force. The battle of the two loves, starts now. Their tounges inside each other with a dance. Making their saliva drip all over themselves. It lasted for awhile...

The two of them parted from the long kiss. Breathing really hard for not getting any air for such a long time. I guess love is equal in this game that they played? But that doesn't mean that it won't always be like that. I think that either one of them will get the upper hand next time.

After they regained their breathing, they looked at each other. They're too tired to make love tonight, in fact it seems that there is nothing that can make them enjoy each other. So in much disapointment, they had to go to bed. But then the two have an idea.

The young couple took off their clothes and puts them on the ground, letting them show their natural bodies to each other. The two laid down, side by side together like a chain wrapped around them. They smiled at each other with sleepish faces, but they still think its cute when they make faces to each other.

"I love you Katara." said Aang, caressing her hair with a smooth touch.

"I love you too, Aang." said Katara, feeling his chest with her gentle touch.

'Damn this feels so good.' they both thought at the same time. Wow that would be pretty weird.

Katara had a thought, but she wanted her pupil to say yes in order to do it. "Aang. Can you stay inside me for..." She was too late as he sleeps. So with a sigh, she gave him a kiss on the lips, and fell asleep as well. 'I expect you to make it up to me Aang.' her eyes close.

Aang knows that he needs to win Katara's trust, even though he already did. I wonder if they will have dreams?

* * *

**TheLucky38: You thought this was a LEMON? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Maybe i'll make the next chapter a LEMON, if I see more reviews. If I don't i'll just have to make you wait longer.  
Readers: "WHAT?!" they must be angry as Katara.  
TheLucky38: Hey it's my story, my rules.**

**Random Thoughts, With TheLucky38: I remeber an Author who used to write Kataang stories about the Medival Times. I hope the author comes back someday, because I will die of suspense. Then again it's the authors decision, not mine. I won't name the author, it's better for you to find the stories yourself's. Muhahahahahahahahahaha (Sima Yi Laugh)**


	12. The Hunter has become the Prey

**TheLucky38: If you read parts of The Pain of the Meat Addicts, then your probably wondering about where Aang and Katara are. Well you have to wait, I think you deserve something more. I hope you all like it. "But TheLucky38, what happened to Zuko?" You might ask yourselves. Well who really cares about him. LET'S ROCK THIS JOINT!**

* * *

_Aang and Katara- Dreams intertwine into love yet again..._

_They where back in their Paradise island at the same place that they left off. The sun set was up in the sky, and all the animals were starting to fall asleep. Well not everything is sleeping. The two of them where in the Waterfall Springs, enjoying the steam of the hot water that flows within their naked bodies. Cuddled in the love that burns like steel in the heat of a fire. Aang pleasured Katara so much that it seems that it's so right. But something is wrong. It's her turn to 'educate' him into submission, but not here. Somewhere more romantic for her turn to make it really good._

_With a hidden smirk, while her head was on Aang's chest, a Kohish idea comes to mind. "Aang." Katara said with her fake-inocent voice that she knows that her lover to hear. "Can we go somewhere else, I feel like an old lady for staying her too long." Then strokes her fingers to put them around his lips with her special touch. He is falling right into her trap. "You don't want to see me without any smooth skin, do you?" Then got out of the water with her ass in his face. Taunting him to touch it, as she shakes it a little for his amusement._

_This is turning on the Avatar who was hard on yet again. Even more hard then before he pleased Katara to submission, but it was just the begining. He reaches out and touches it, hearing her moan in agoney for her Aang to please her. So he gets up to put his man-hood in her, but she runs into the woods. Laughing with joy as he just stands there dumb-strucked about the tease that Katara just did. This will not go unpunished, so he goes right after her._

_The only thing Aang had to track Katara down was her footsteps and her joyish yet evilish laughter that she left behind. "Come on Katara!" he yelled with frustration. "Don't tease me like this." This is starting to get really dark out. If Aang can't find Katara in time, he'll have to try to sense where she is. Unfortenetly, Toph never taught him how to sense the earth around him. Which means it won't be easy to find her. But Aang vowed to never let anything happen to Katara. He loves her as she loves him. Even if it means he'll stay out here all night if he has to._

_As he kept walking, he saw a blue flash from afar. Aang was thinking to himself, trying to figure out what it was. Then he remembers the Blue Moon Stone that he gave to Katara. Meaning that if he follows it, it will lead him right to her. So he ran with his Airbending to get the jump on Katara. This is going to get her good, or will it?_

_It was dark out now. What does Katara have planned for Aang? He'll have to find out, one way or another. When he finally found the area where the stone's bright color was, there was no Katara. Something is going on here, but he couldn't find out. He picks up the stone and wraps his hand around it. Aang thought he failed to safe Katara from anything, he couldn't believe that he let her down. He sighs in sadness._

_Something weird started to happen. Aang's body was frozen, but it didn't stop there. His hands where moving without his command, letting go of the stone necklace that he gave Katara. The man-hood that wasn't hard, started to grow so much that it almost hurt. When he looked down, his cock was bigger then when he was turned on Katara. Suddenly he see's the night sky. The sky was filled with stars, with the moon full. Uh oh._

_A figure comes out from behind Aang and grasps it's hands to bring Aang closer to it. The figure was no other then Katara, I guess blood-bending has it's 'different advantages'. She comes up to Aang, next to his ear, wispering. "Now the hunter becomes the prey." with her fake-evil voice, licking his ear with each moan he brings out from his mouth. "What am I going to do with you now?" bending down to put her hand on his cock, while her other hand takes the necklace from the ground. She puts it on her neck and starts her next lesson for her young pupil._

_This is both scary and yet pleasurable for Aang to embrace. He lets her strock his man-hood slowly, hoping that she would somehow let down her guard. That was pretty hard to deal with, considering the fact that Katara is teasing it, going slower and slower with each stroke. Even though this is torture for the Avatar, he isn't going to have Katara having the pleasure of making him beg like he did to Katara. Unfortenetly, she expected him to do something like that._

_Katara spits on her hand and starts to stroke his cock again. Hearing Aang moan a little more then usual. Even though he moans more, he doesn't beg yet. So she does something that Aang can't ignore. Katara bends his blood again, then says in her demanding voice "Make an earth chair." realising him from her grip, for now._

_This is a hard choice for Aang. It was either make the earth chair and submit to Katara or run away from her. Knowning that she would blood bend him again if he tried to run, he decides to make the chair, so he used his earthbending to make the chair and Katara blood bends him again. Her hand moves as well as Aang's body towards the chair. Katara then sets him down for him to sit. He is still under her grip, but at least he can sit down for awhile._

_Well Aang's going to feel more relaxed then a chair. He feels Katara move her lips on his chest and starts to put butterfly kisses on them. She hears her prisoner moan with pleasure with each passing moment. Making Aang roar like a mountain Liger (or a Tiger-Lion) made her feel so horney, that her liquids right between the legs were oozing out. That gave the Sifu Waterbender an idea to really make her Avatar beg._

_Katara uses one of her free hands to feel around her pussy, while Bloodbending Aang, taking in all the juices she needed. Then brings her hand back up into her mouth. She licked around her hand slowly to torture Aang. It worked like a charm as he was drooling so much that it started to get on Katara's breasts. "So I guess someone is Droolbending?" She said with a fake-surprise look._

_Seems Aang wants to hold Katara right now. The only thing that's holding him back is her moving his blood around to his erection. So he has to do the most unimaginitive thing in his life, even though he does it in bed, beg for it. "Katara." she stopped to look at what Aang has to say. "Please touch me, and in return I'll touch you." with a charm in his voice. Finally she got him to beg._

_When Katara reached for his sex, and began to stroke it lightly. She heard Aang moan and decided to go even faster. Hearing him say her name with each passing moment made Katara go up and kiss Aang. They both moan inside each others mouths, as Katara strokes him even faster. Everything around them couldn't be as loud or louder then what they were doing together. Not even Sokka could ruin such a moment like this. He couldn't find them anywhere anyways. No buzzkillisms, no worries._

_The blood that is around Aang started to relax, except for his erection, and he finally had his will back. He puts his hands on her breasts and moves them around, hearing the pleasureable moans from his Waterbending Teacher. Every once in awhile, he squeezes them to make her yell, not in anger, but in an animalistic love that they would share. Usually on the bed, but the outside was more romantic as the night skies were getting brighter from the Full Moon._

_Strokes of Katara's mouth in Aang's swollen erection are making things more enjoyable. Then, after so much, Aang yelled out her name and cummed into her mouth. Katara took all of his juices in, and begins to move her tongue around inside her mouth. She see's Aang look down to see what she was doing. Katara opens her mouth so he can see his cum, as it oozes from her chin. Then she swallows all of it, and opens her mouth to make her student see if all of it was gone._

_Seems that Aang got subdued, not that he was complaining. "Katara, I think we should do it right here." he said. At first he thought that Katara wouldn't accept, but he see's her get down on the ground, with her ass sticking out at him. With a smile, and a sexy look from her, Aang understood the message._

_"Come do it in my ass Aang." she wasn't begging. She was really demanding him._

_So Aang goes down and said, "But it seems we have to wait until..." He didn't finish his sentence. Mostly because his cock was being filled with blood instantly._

_"I don't wait around sweetie." Katara said._

_All Aang does is smile, and he puts it inside of her..._

* * *

_They woke up..._

Aang and Katara heard a noise from the door, ending that wonderful dream they had. Damn it! Who's the _buzzkillism _that ruined that wonderful dream! Then they heard a sound that said, "Oh yeah!" over and over again. The couple, who both had that wonderful dream, decided to find out what it is. They got up and started to investigate the weird noise. They didn't bother to put on clothes, for it is the night time.

"I'll go on point." Aang said. Though Katara had to look behind her, she couldn't resist looking at Aang's ass. He took noticed and said, "ok on second thought, you go on point and I'll be behind you." They switched places and Katara lead on. Seems like Aang's the one to talk, because now he's looking at her beautiful charmel ass. That made his Sifu look behind her and also noticed that Aang is doing the same.

"So it seems we can't stop looking at each other?" she said with bliss in her voice.

So they both agreed to take point. When they finally found what was making all of that noise, Aang heard what was going on in there. Katara realized that this door belongs to...

"Oh Mai, I didn't know you were this good." said a familier voice. Mai is cheating on Zuko. What are the odds of that.

"Oh you bet, my sweet _J__in."_ Said Mai. My god. This is too funny. They both love Zuko, but they had one of those urges.

Well Aang and Katara wanted to stop it, but they realized that this is Zuko's problem. Not theirs. So they went back to their room, kissed each other good night, and hopefully have that dream again.

"I'll see you again in my dreams Aang." Katara said.

Aang brushes her hair with his hand. "I'll always be with you. Dream and reality." So they kissed again, said their 'I love you', and finally going to sleep. The Blue Moon Stone that is around Katara's neck, starts to shine into a gold color. It seems that the Blue Moon had turned to Gold.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Now that is one beautiful story, if I do say so myself. The story is over, but something else will come. What will it be you ask. Sorry, but that would ruin the surprise.**

**I would like to Thank each and everyone of you for reading this story. I know that one day, you will find a moon that shines blue at first. But later it will turn to gold.**


End file.
